<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by Roaming_Numerals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987210">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Numerals/pseuds/Roaming_Numerals'>Roaming_Numerals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Torture, Warriors Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Numerals/pseuds/Roaming_Numerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance the wrecked realm was reminiscent of Wild’s Hyrule, but it felt different. For Time, it was a glimpse of familiarity. As he gazed around him once more, he saw the damage for what it was: War. He turned to the figure standing alone in the middle of the open gate. His once tense shoulders were now drooped in relief, his scarf flapping happily behind him. When he turned to face them his eyes were lit with excitement and a beaming smile graced his face.</p><p>"Everyone, welcome to my Hyrule!” he exclaimed, waving dramatically behind him.</p><p>After a trip to Warriors' Hyrule, the Links find out a little more about their Captain's journey - particularly about a certain guardian of time...<br/>Or: Cia finally gets ahold of not only one Hero's Spirit, but nine, and she goes about it in a way that only Cia can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! This is my first fic so I'm still completely  new to formatting and all of the technicalities when it comes to posting a work, so I apologize for any mistakes or anything confusing I've done! </p><p>Also, because of my aforementioned unfamiliarity with this, PLEASE tell me if I should add a tag you feel is necessary if anything triggers you and I've not already tagged it. I want this fic to be enjoyable, so say whatever, even if it's even just a spelling error...(who knows where I'm typing this). </p><p>So, without further ado, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time, watch out!”</p><p>Time ducked immediately, dropping to a hasty crouch, with his biggoron sword still in hand. As he moved, he felt the ominous whisper of a blade swinging through the space his head had previously occupied. Gritting his teeth, he made a sweeping arch with his sword, cutting through the midsection of an unfortunate bokoblin. Standing up, his knees protested at the movement angrily, popping to let him know of their neutral displeasure. <em>Old Man is right, I’m getting too old for this</em>, he frowned.</p><p>As he searched their impromptu battlefield, he could see that thankfully, the others had finished their opponents as well. Wind and Sky were wiping their blades of blood beside the bodies of two moblins, though Wind looked to be favouring his right ankle a bit. Hyrule and Warriors were supporting Legend, who, despite having a crimson trail crawling sluggishly down his face, seemed quite unhappy with his inability to walk on his own. Four met his gaze and they exchanged nods as he made his way back into the clearing.</p><p>Deeming those situations under control for the time being, he made his way over to where his protege was trying to keep Wild from standing up. Though Twilight looked to be only dirty and bruised, Wild was sporting a gash along his left side. He too, looked unhappy to be stuck in someone else’s care.</p><p>“Twi, I’m fine! I’m telling you, just gimme like, four apples and I’ll be good!” Wild protested. Twilight just pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, “Wild, how many times do I have to tell you? YOU CANNOT EAT YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY!”</p><p>“Watch me! I have exactly 999 apples in this slate and it’s gonna take all 999 to kill me. And don’t even get me started on mushrooms-” Twilight groaned, dropping his head in his hands, “Sweet Hylia, not the mushrooms.”</p><p>Time watched the exchange with a grin, but decided enough was enough for now. He crouched next to Twilight (a silent thanks to his knees for not speaking up again) and nudged his shoulder, “Alright, pup, why don’t you go gather the rest of the group so we can assess everyone’s injuries? I’ll take care of our little hoarder here,” he winked. Twilight nodded in relief and wandered over to the others, but not before sending one last glare towards said hoarder (Wild grinned smugly). Time sighed and leaned closer to inspect the wound himself.</p><p>“You know, he only acts like that because he cares about you. We all do.” He pulled the tunic’s cloth away from the gash, Wild grimacing as he did so. He turned away, but Time caught the grimace turning into a guilty frown.</p><p>“I know. It’s just, I’m still so used to being on my own. I don’t know if I like the idea of someone always around me, watching for my next mistake-”</p><p>“No.” Time had stopped his inspection, choosing to look straight at Wild, “It’s not about mistakes, it’s not about failure, it’s not about not being good enough, it’s about love. Fretting about injuries-no matter how serious-is Twilight’s way of showing his love. I’m sure you’ve noticed Warriors and Legend bickering-”</p><p>Wild lifted an eyebrow, “Lemme guess, love?”<br/>
Time chuckled, “Shocking, isn’t it? But that’s their method, and this is Twi’s. So, try not to give him too many heart attacks, would you?”</p><p>Wild smirked, “No promises.”</p><p>Time chuckled as he shook his head, “I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get for now. Now come on,” he stood and held out his hand to the champion, “You’ll live-” “Thank you!” “-but I still think we should get something to wrap that if Hyrule thinks it’s necessary.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Wild took his hand and rolled his eyes, but the small smirk let Time know there was no real annoyance. Time watched subtly as Wild walked beside him to where the rest of their group was. Only a slight favoring of his side, but otherwise he seemed to be holding up well. The other Links looked up when they noticed the two of them approaching. Warriors stood up when he saw them and straightened noticeably.</p><p>“Legend’s got a concussion, not to mention a pretty nasty cut that, while it is doing wonders for his looks-” “Screw you, scarfie!” “-it isn’t doing him any other favours. Wind’s right ankle is sprained too. The rest of us only have minor scrapes and bruises-” “Don’t listen to him, Time,” Four chirped, “The Captain’s got a nasty cut of his own.”</p><p>When Warriors was silent, Four nudged Twilight, and the farmhand reached over and flipped the end of the brilliant blue scarf from Warriors right shoulder, disapproval evident on his face. Warriors visibly tensed as the wound was revealed. A crimson smile leered up at them from inside the ripped tunic and chainmail, as if teasing the fact that it was able to break through the protective layers. It didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore, but there was a sizable stain on the tunic that had been previously hidden by the folds of blue. Time felt his face harden, a stern glare permeating his features.</p><p>“Warriors, are you or are you not in possession of the Hero’s Spirit?”</p><p>“Of course, Time-”</p><p>“Then, surely in your adventure-sorry, <em>war</em>-you would know just what classifies as a minor scrape and what doesn’t?”</p><p>“Time, what are you-”</p><p>“Because there is no reason why you wouldn’t include this”-he gestured to the gash-”in the list of injuries sustained-”</p><p>
  <em>“Time!”</em>
</p><p>Time tore his eyes away from the cut into Warriors' eyes. They looked angry and hurt. His normally kempt locks seemed to flare up in response to the Captain’s temper and his jaw was clenched in frustration, mirroring the clenched fists at his sides. When he spoke, Time was expecting the same raised voice that had gotten his attention earlier. What he got was something clipped and sharp.</p><p>“Time, all due respect, but we don’t have the supplies to heal everyone this time. We have half a red potion left, we barely have enough bandages to wrap a thumb, and Hyrule’s magic can only do so much. We need to prioritize injuries if we’re gonna make it to the next town to restock. Wind and Legend are having the most trouble and Wild doesn’t look too good either. These soldi-”-he blinked and Time detected a minute shake of the head, as if clearing it-”need help more than my arm.”</p><p>Warriors' semi-rant ended with a slight breath out, as if punctuating his point. If his posture was stiff before, now it was downright rigid, chin lifted, shoulders down, the perfect image of a soldier at attention. Or rather, expecting a thorough dressing down. Time internally cringed. This was not his intention. They all had their days and moments when their pasts caught up to them. Getting triggered by something was inevitable. Time just never thought that he would be the cause of it. Guilt began to pool in his stomach, a cold substance that seemed to weigh down his very soul. <em>Why am I reacting so strongly to this? </em>he thought angrily, <em>I just had a similar conversation with Wild, so what am I doing? </em>He ran a hand through his hair and took another breath.</p><p>“I understand, Warriors, I apologize for getting so fired up.” He looked straight into those cerulean eyes, trying to convey what he wanted to say. <em>At ease, soldier</em>, he thought, <em>The war’s over, you don’t have to be Him anymore, big brother.</em></p><p>“But if we’re going to be a team we need to learn to carry each other’s burdens and trust one another”-his gaze broke from Warriors to each of the Links-”with our hurts, minor or not. True strength is knowing your weaknesses.”</p><p>That last statement was directed at Warriors and, judging by the slight jerk he gave after Time said it, he knew exactly what Time meant. He slumped out of his taut posture and rubbed at his face, smearing dirt and blood.</p><p>He looked up at Time, “Sorry Time, I don’t know what came over me,” he apologized.</p><p>Time squeezed his shoulder and smiled gently, “It’s alright. I’m glad you’re so concerned with your comrades, but don’t forget you’re not alone. We’re concerned about you too.” He looked up to see Wild giving him a knowing grin and winked back. He stepped back and looked out to the group. They all looked to be in varying states of interest and surprise after watching the exchange between him and Warriors.</p><p>“Alright everybody, it seems we don’t have as many first aid supplies as I’d like, so I suppose we’ll just have to make do with what we have. Hyrule, I’ll leave you and Four to be the judge of how our bandages and red potion get used.”</p><p>As Hyrule and Four turned to begin coordinating, Time pulled Four aside and whispered, “Make sure Hyrule doesn’t overextend himself with his magic, alright? We don’t need anyone else out of commission.”</p><p>Four nodded, and Time could’ve sworn his eyes glinted violet for a moment before he turned to help Hyrule. First his knees, now his eyes were acting up? <em>I guess I am getting old</em>, he hummed. He stored that unfortunate information away for later and continued his direction.</p><p>“The four of you who are wounded I want you to check in with Hyrule and Four. The rest of us will plan our direction and formation for travel. Everybody clear? I want to move out in ten, the faster we get our supplies the better off we’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>Exactly eight minutes and forty-three seconds later they were on the road again. Time led, with Warriors lagging a bit behind him, his earlier chastisement still affecting him it seemed. Twilight had Wind on his back to keep the fragile ankle off the ground. Wild walked alongside him, doing something on his slate as he somehow kept in stride with the pair. Legend and Hyrule walked just behind them, Hyrule trying to hide his slight hovering as Legend’s concussion was still slightly potent and often led Legend off-course. Sky and Four watched their backs as they discussed the merits of different sword styles.</p><p>Just as Time hummed contentedly, something in the air changed. A nausea wormed its way into Time’s stomach and his sight blurred. As the trees became nothing more than smears of colour, and the world faded to black, Legend’s exasperation echoed through the portal.</p><p>“Oh, Hylia, you’ve got to be shi-”</p><p>And the world faded to black.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>As the freshly deposited heroes fumbled back to their feet and let loose a few more curses, their new surroundings loomed before them. They had been transported to the front of a massive barbican. Grey stones were stacked into an impressive wall that seemed to stretch forever. Numerous towers could be seen along the curtain wall, made of the same fog-coloured rock. The gate they stood in front of gaped at them with its stone maw, brilliant blue banners adorned with the Hyrulean crest flying from its face. White petals fluttered through the breeze, resting on the ground amongst their whole brethren and floating on the moat below the drawbridge. And, just through the opening of the gate, they could see a castle sitting proudly amidst a bustling city, more blue banners and pretty white petals in the distance. But that was about the only pretty thing about their surroundings.</p><p>Looking closer one could see the damages the city had faced. The holes that littered the wall like wounds, jagged and yawning. The banners were tattered and dirtied. Scorch marks marred the barbican. Once an open maw, now a silent stony scream. The shiny stones in the moat took the shape of arrowheads and abandoned weapons. The surrounding field was an open wound, holes and trenches scarring the green landscape. A few swords and other assorted weapons stuck out of the ground. Suddenly the white flowers carried a more sombre message as they lay amongst the broken scenery.</p><p>Wind was the first to break the spell, "Who’s Hyrule is <em>this</em>?”</p><p>The slight confusion in his voice seemed to reflect the rest of the group’s thoughts. At first glance the wrecked realm was reminiscent of Wild’s Hyrule, but it felt different. For Time, it was a glimpse of familiarity. As he gazed around him once more, he saw the damage for what it was: War. He turned to the figure standing alone in the middle of the open gate. His once tense shoulders were now drooped in relief, his scarf flapping happily behind him. When he turned to face them his eyes were lit with excitement and a beaming smile graced his face.</p><p>“Everyone, welcome to my Hyrule!” he exclaimed, waving dramatically behind him. Sky gave a weak but genuine smile, “It looks very nice, War,” he offered.</p><p>“It looks big,” Wild whispered from beside Twilight. His mood seemed dampened by the sight of the ruined castle, as if remembering his own Hyrule ravaged by Calamity Ganon. Twilight stepped closer to Wild to offer some comfort.</p><p>Time stepped forward, “Well, we can’t stand here forever, boys. Remember, we still have wounded to care for, and those packs aren’t going to restock themselves. Warriors, if you would,” he gestured for the other to lead on and the blonde grinned as he bowed with much flamboyance.</p><p>“Of course, Time, it would be my pleasure. I’ll take us to my Zelda and hopefully she can help us get sorted with supplies. I need to speak with her and Impa anyway.”</p><p>He muttered that last line to himself as he turned back to lead the way, but Time caught it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The walk up to Hyrule Castle was one not soon forgotten, and of a completely different atmosphere to the tragic barbican. Although Castle Town was a constant for most of the Links, it was always a sight when exploring someone else’s. The similarities, the differences, the market, the stalls, the people, smells, and colours. One could not help but feel bombarded in every sense of the word. From his elevated point on Twilight’s back, Wind took the liberty of pointing out anything that caught his eye for Warriors to give him an explanation of. Warriors stayed at the front of the group trying to keep up with Wind’s enthusiasm.</p><p>Although, he was a force to be reckoned with himself. Warriors’ whole body was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of being back in his home. He nodded and smiled a megawatt grin to what seemed every person they passed. Shaking hands, winking at men and women alike, waving at off-duty soldiers and giving crooked salutes to a few others.</p><p>Legend nudged him with his elbow, “Looks like Pretty Boy’s really in his element, huh Old Man?” he snickered.</p><p>Time chuckled but shook his head, “I haven’t seen him this animated since we found that bathhouse in Wild’s world.”</p><p>Legend laughed and Time couldn’t help but join in. They both looked ahead at the Captain, a shining beacon among the crowded streets. His golden hair shone as brightly as his smile, the blue scarf around his neck flapping behind him like a bird in flight. Just as Wild and Hyrule shone in the forest, Warriors was a different person in this wood of stone and cobble.</p><p>Time watched as Legend moved ahead to walk next to Warriors, presumably to make more jokes at the other’s expense. Watching Warriors grin and Legend’s poorly-hidden smirk as they playfully fought filled Time with a pleasant feeling he enjoyed rather much. He was grateful they seemed to finally get a break from the road and its troubles.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arrival to the throne room, the sun had begun its descent to ease the land into slumber, casting an orange glow over the world. Walking through the halls of the castle, stained glass let the setting sun’s light through in multicoloured rays, creating a peaceful yet subdued expression the Links began to match.</p><p>They could see that here too, the horrors of war had not left the fortress untouched. Not every window, stained or not, remained whole, and suspicious-looking gouges in the walls and ceiling left disturbing marks on the present. More scorch marks left backend blotches on the walls and torn rugs, pooling like bloodstains. Tapestries and paintings were hung up as if to hide the damage, but some looked like they had been there since the war, hanging dirty and tarnished. Where Warriors had pushed on earlier, heedless of acknowledging the obvious scarring his adventure had left on his world, he now looked sheepish as he paused before a large set of double doors.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, “Sorry for the mess. We’re still trying to erase Ganon’s touch on the castle.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and attempted to fix the nonexistent wrinkles in his tunic and scarf. Running his hands through his locks one more time he grinned at them one more time before turning to push open the doors in one push before striding in.</p><p>Sitting atop a throne of silver and velvet was Warrior’s Zelda. Adorned in the pink and gold of her status, the crown on her head conveyed her royal heritage as much as her queenly demeanor. Hand tucked demurely under her chin, she peered down at the sudden entrance into her throne room, eyebrow cocked in surprise.</p><p>Warriors stopped a few feet from the steps to her throne and knelt, a fist to his chest in respectful salute (the rest of the Links hastily followed, with varying degrees of success).</p><p>“Your highness, I apologize for my less-than-timely return,” Warriors stated seriously.</p><p>Zelda folded her hands in her lap,”Your arrival is certainly unexpected, Captain. Report: why are you here and who have you brought with you?” Her tone was equally rigid and riddled with royal upbringing.</p><p>Warriors stood to attention and responded in that same tone Time hated to have brought out earlier that day,” Your highness, my group was deposited here with neither time nor warning, presumably by the goddess herself. To be more specific, we have come to your presence to ask for provisions and perhaps a night’s rest. Many of my companions require medical attention as well. As for said travellers, they are all holders of the triforce of courage, each of us being different incarnations of the hero’s spirit.”</p><p>“Very well, soldier, at ease,” Zelda replied. She eyed the group for a few seconds, but it appeared she could not restrain herself any longer as her once blank face split into a wide grin as she threw herself at Warriors, who returned the hug with similar fervour. They clutched at each other tightly before breaking away and beaming at each other.</p><p>“Welcome, heroes of courage, to Hyrule Castle!” Zelda smiled at each of them,”Thank you for keeping an eye on Link while he was gone-”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“-but I’m sure you’re all tired from your journey, and I would be more than happy to oblige. If you would follow me, I have a set of rooms I’m sure will suit you all nicely. There I can have food and medical supplies brought up and we can have proper introductions.”</p><p>She clasped her hands behind her back and led the way to another set of double doors at the far end of the throne room, her hair swinging in time with her steps. As Warriors opened the doors for her he stopped suddenly, holding a hand out beside him to pause the assembly behind him. In a flash of silver, his knife was drawn to block the wall of steel that materialized in front of his face. Time went to draw his sword and heard the others attempt to do the same, but when he saw the delighted smile that covered Warriors’ face he signaled to the others to stand down.</p><p>“Impa!” Warriors greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Both blades were lowered and after the massive blade (Time could practically feel Four’s ogling) was once again sheathed, the mysterious figure was revealed in all her Sheikah glory. Whereas Wild’s Impa was an old woman, Warriors’ Impa stood tall and muscular, her white hair pulled back in a tight bun, with a few braids interrupting the silver cascade. Her red face paint shone in stark contrast to the white hair, just as her cold gaze compared to Warriors’ warm grin.</p><p>“Captain. It’s good to have you back-”</p><p>“Aww, did you miss me?”</p><p>“-to complete your duties.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Impa cocked her hip, her face still unreadable, “There is much that requires your attention, Captain. Please come with me.”</p><p>Warriors turned to Zelda, “I guess I missed a lot, then? Would you mind getting them settled tonight? I’m sorry to put this on you.”</p><p>Zelda only smiled, knowingly, “Of course, Link, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll get a conversation going without you. But just in case, would you mind if I told them the story of the time you and that aeralfos-”</p><p>Warriors covered her mouth with a yelp, “<em>Goddesses, no!</em> Please, Zelda, you promised!”</p><p>He clutched his hand over his heart and Time couldn’t help but appreciate his antics, even if they were just a touch dramatic. But he would like to hear that story…</p><p>Warriors turned and raised his free hand, “Sorry guys, duty calls. Zelda will take care of you though, so you’ll be fine. I don’t know how long I’ll be so don’t wait up on me. Let’s all meet up at the training grounds tomorrow morning at eight, alright?”</p><p>He looked at Time as if awaiting his approval. After nodding in agreement, Warriors gave another one of his cocky salutes and waltzed away with Impa down another corridor. Zelda smiled after him and turned back to the group with a small clap.</p><p>“Shall we?” she smiled, and continued leading the Links to their rooms.</p><p>Wind looked down the corridor Warriors had gone down, curiosity glinting in his eyes,”What kinds of stuff does he have to do?” he wondered aloud.</p><p>Zelda’s smile faded a bit, but she quickly recovered from whatever concern overcame her and plastered another, less genuine smile in Wind’s direction.</p><p>“Oh, the usual. Troop count, weapons and badge inventory, the usual. Honestly, I’m just glad Impa didn’t drag me along too. It all gets so tedious after a while, so I really am glad Link is here to take some of the load off,” she winked and turned back onto their route.</p><p> </p><p>After a deliciously filling feast and finally getting some sorely needed medical treatment, the Links were finally able to sit back and relax after their long day. They had three rooms between the eight of them (Warriors had failed to meet them at dinner and upon room declarations. All inquiries were met with Zelda’s regret-filled apologies, stating that he was still attending to his duties as Hero of Hyrule and Captain. His presence was missed by both parties). Time and Twilight shared one room, with the intention of Warriors joining them later that night. Wild, Wind, and Sky shared another, while Hyrule, Legend, and Four took up the last room. Despite the amount of occupants to each room, each member settled in comfortably.</p><p>Before settling into their separate rooms for the night, each of the Links gathered into Time and Twilight’s room to discuss the day’s events. Everyone agreed their sudden arrival in Warriors’ Hyrule was an interesting, though fortunate development. Comments about the unfortunate state of the castle and its surroundings were met with sombre agreement. After watching Sky attempt to merge with one of the pillows and Wind begin to nod off mid-sentence, Time decided to end their impromptu meeting and made reaffirmed with everyone their meeting up in the training ground (upon realizing none of them even knew where this was, Zelda laughed good-naturedly and offered to send someone to show them the way) at eight.</p><p>Once the others had gotten settled in their respective rooms, Time felt his body finally relax. As he lay in the all-too-soft bed, he glanced over at the one that was all-too-empty beside him. <em>Welcome home, Warriors</em>, he thought sleepily, <em>Don’t work too hard, big bro.</em></p><p>And sleep pulled him deep, deep, deep, into its lullaby claws and carried him into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Chews lip nervously*<br/>Is it ok...? </p><p>Sorry for the slow start. On my outline this was like 20 words, but...it just...kept going. I was planning way more for the chapter but I'm gonna try and split it up differently to fit how much I write. </p><p>Notice: I rated this a little more seriously/dark than I plan for it to be just to be safe. </p><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon morning, the Links find out a little more about their captain, enjoy baked goods, and keep track of time. Meanwhile, Warriors meets an old friend and has some reflections. But the calm before the storm does not last long, and all are given a painful reminder of one of Warriors least favorite things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry this is a day late, I had my first day back to school and my second bout of food poisoning (of the year) this week so I was a little slow... Again, this chapter got away from me, but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, ever so slowly, the sun pulled itself out of its rest and began its lethargic ascent to announce the new day. The previously dark sky let up its nightly blanket and gave way to the light blush of gentle oranges and reds. Down below, a city was awakening. Windows were opened, stalls were set up, and cuccos screeched of dawn’s arrival.</p><p>But Warriors was awake long before that.</p><p>As he swung his wooden practice sword once more, he let himself get lost in the movement. Breathing in time with his strokes and could feel the stress of yesterday rolling off him in waves.The rhythmic sound of his blade cutting through the air became a tune of its own, and him, its meister. He closed his eyes and let his body direct him to his next movement, his feet carrying him around the empty training grounds. He had removed his beloved scarf earlier, along with his tunic, pauldron, and chainmail so as to keep himself both as light as possible, and unbothered by the heat the exertion would soon bring, though his undershirt remained on.</p><p>Now, he was free to move with graceful precision, carrying himself through the motions whilst supplementing a few moves of his own flare-and a few he learned from his companions. Twilight’s ferocity, Wild’s brazenness, Four’s quick-thinking, Wind’s speed, Time’s strength, Sky’s smooth strokes, Hyrule’s ingenuity, and Legend’s stubbornness. He tried to feel each of them as he fought imaginary foes, dancing through the strokes of his arms and the patter of his boots passing over the packed dirt. One after another, pretend enemies fell to the might of his symphony of combat, each opponent meeting an end he felt matched the appropriate brother’s skill. The dance, which had for so long remained a simple drill, had evolved into an amalgamation of styles and personalities. And yet, it remained true to his character. To Warriors. To Link. Elegant strength backed by the strength of his comrades powered his every breath and blow.</p><p>Eventually, his song came to an end and he finally came to a stop, lowering his sword as he exhaled the final breath of the movement. His heart wasn’t pounding too badly against his chest, and his face still felt relatively free of sweat. He grinned in satisfaction. <em>Work smarter not harder</em>, he chanted, pleased with his progress. Losing himself in training, with no real threat or danger was one of the most reliable options he had to relieve stress. The feel of a blade without the weight of blood was a welcome relief after spending so long mixing iron and steel, sweat and tears, life and death.</p><p>He let his gaze wander around the training grounds. Here, men and women would be broken and built up stronger. A mixture of sawdust (easier to soak up the blood) and hard-packed dirt (easier to pack a punch when grappling) covered the round expanse (this was one of the smaller, lesser-used areas for sparring and training, hence its round shape). A rack of weapons (wooden and otherwise) sat along the wall, and a few wooden benches were scattered along the walls as well. A squadron of practice dummies stood in formation next to the weapons, straw and sand spilling out of their wounds. About ten feet up the wall turned into a walkway for critical eyes, long, wooden, and stretching the entire rim of the grounds.</p><p>Memories of late nights and early mornings spent honing himself flashed through his mind. Hours of back-breaking training and enduring the physical and verbal abuse throughout his ascent from cadet to captain in just a few years. He had intended to work his way through the tanks by sheer determination and skill, only to have the princess herself stumble upon him and declare him to be the legendary Hero of Hyrule -not that he wasn’t grateful, of course. He was proud to serve and save his country and to be the hero it needed. And yet...a small voice holed deep inside his soul whispered to him his greatest insecurities: <em>Did I truly get where I am today based on skill and merit alone? Or do they just humor me because I hold the triforce? Am I more than this glowing triangle on my hand? </em></p><p>
  <em>Am I really more than just a pretty face? </em>
</p><p>Warriors shook his head in a weak attempt to quiet the voice once more. He didn’t need to be thinking such dark thoughts so early in the morning. So much for relieving stress, he grimaced. Suddenly the hard wooden benches seemed very inviting. Upon sitting down, he leaned against the stone behind him, trying to relax his body.</p><p>He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses as he tried to reclaim the peace he had found earlier. He felt the warmth of the sun’s rays peeking over the walls, the cold stone across his back, the cool breeze that ran its thin fingers through his hair and caressed his face, and the slight tightness in his muscles that warned of later pain. He thanked Hylia for the existence of potions. Especially red ones, he thought in relief, the phantom pain of yesterday’s gash coming to mind.</p><p>“Hey, Captain!” a voice broke through his thoughts. Warriors looked up to see a young woman leaning against the doorway. She was dressed in the uniform typical of a member of the Hyrulean Army, if not a tad nicer. Not just a cadet, then. Her dark hair was done up in a thick braid that snaked from the top of her head to her shoulders. Sharp brown eyes stared out from beneath thick brows. She smirked and stepped away from her spot, pressing her fist over her heart.</p><p>“First lieutenant Renn Sinnodel reporting for duty, sir!” she announced.</p><p>Warriors perked up. He knew this woman. After enduring an entire war of having to deal with inept captains, he made the executive decision to initiate a new training regime specifically designed to produce more competent and capable leaders. His decision was soon rewarded with much praise and a near immediate show of improvement among those who had pushed themselves into the role. If he remembered correctly, Lieutenant Sinnodel was one of the top performers, her spirit and aptitude for the rank of captain setting her apart from her peers. And, he recalled them getting along quite well in the past. Personally, Warriors was just glad he had found someone he could trust on the battlefield besides Impa and Zelda.</p><p>He smiled brightly and made his way over to where she still stood at attention.</p><p>“At ease, Lieutenant,” he started, “What brings you here so early?”</p><p>She smiled back and found her place against the doorway once more.</p><p>“Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing, sir. How’ve ya been? It’s been forever since I’ve seen you around. Here I am, trying to get in a few hours early training, only to see you waltzing around like you never left. Where’ve you been?” her congenial smile faded and her brows furrowed in concern, “Is everything alright? There’s not another war coming, is there? Is it Cia? Ganon? Should I-”</p><p>Warriors cut her off with a raised palm, “No, no, nothing like that, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he reassured with a chuckle. “I’ve simply been summoned on another journey by the goddess. I reckon I’ll only be here for a couple of days if not a week.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, “And what do you mean ‘forever’ for? It’s only been a few months at most. Are you really so impatient that you can’t wait that long before you start jumping to conclusions like that?” He buried his face in his hand in mock sadness, “Oh, how I weep for the future of this nation. And here I thought you were ready for captaincy,” he wiped fake tears from his eyes.</p><p>Renn placed an affronted hand to her chest and replied with mock seriousness, “Well, excuse me, captain, but while you were off doing Hylia-knows-what, I was busy making it from second to first lieutenant in two months . Beat that,” she smirked, folding her arms in front of her.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he grinned, “Try fighting alongside eight other incarnations of yourself from across time and space.”</p><p>“...OK, so you win,” she acquiesced, reluctantly. She pointed her finger at him accusingly, “But one of these days, I’m finally gonna have a story to beat yours.”</p><p>He bowed slightly, hand leading to add an extra flourish of drama, “I look forward to it. And speaking of victory... “ he jerked his head back towards the sparring ring, “Care to join me for some friendly sparring? I’d like to see just how you became second lieutenant in only what? Two months you say?”</p><p>Renn’s false pouting at her loss was instantly replaced with eager delight at the offer. She came to a salute once more, “Sir, it would be an honor.”</p><p>Warriors grinned in anticipation, and turned to open space.</p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>He turned back, “Shoot.”</p><p>Her eyes glittered with mischief.</p><p>“If I win, you have to teach me some of those fancy shmancy combat moves I saw earlier."</p><p>“And if I win?”</p><p>She put her finger to her lips as if deep in thought, “I have to polish your armor and wash your scarf and tunic.”</p><p>Well, it had been a while since he was able to properly wash his treasured belongings with real soap and water, instead of the odd river or stream.</p><p>“Alright, you’re on,” he smirked. “Let’s see what a first lieutenant can do."</p><p>           ________________________________________</p><p>Despite the hole Warriors’ absence left that night, Time hadn’t slept so well in days. A glance back towards the untouched bed beside him confirmed the fact that Warriors hadn’t caught up with them after all. Not that he was surprised, however. He was sure, no matter how deep his slumber was he would’ve awoken had Warriors come in last night anyway. Hypervigilance and all that.</p><p>So, after listening to faint footsteps approach the door, it came as no surprise when a knock echoed soon afterwards. However, it was a bit of a surprise when he was met with each of the other Links (sans Warriors) and not one, but three new pairs of eyes. Two men, one woman, all looking to be in the garb of cadets, still wide-eyed and eager to please. They introduced themselves to be the ones responsible for leading them to the training grounds Warriors had asked them to meet him at. Legend voiced the question they were all asking themselves.</p><p>“I get why one of you is needed, but three seems a little excessive,” the veteran questioned. Something like suspicion seeped into his voice and he cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I have to agree,” Time stated, “I’m also curious as to why all three of you were asked when just one seems adequate.”</p><p>“Does Queen Zelda not trust us?” Wind asked, concern evident.</p><p>The woman (who had introduced herself as Kari) shook her head vehemently and gestured frantically for the questions to stop, “No, no, nothing like that,” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “In fact, her majesty requested that we also bring along this as a show of trust.”</p><p>She elbowed her companion (Tiran), breaking him out of his daze and causing him to sling the large basket from his arms towards the heroes, to be accepted by Wild. Inside was an assortment of baked goods and fruit, ranging from colourful danishes, large muffins, rosy apples, and slices of juicy hydromelons. This, apparently, was as good a truce as any, and the questions were put on hold for a few minutes as the heroes picked their way through the tribute. Meanwhile, they were led through the castle closer to the training grounds, according to their three escorts.</p><p>“I’m still curious as to why three of you are here instead of one,” Four spoke up.</p><p>The third cadet (Sol) turned to answer him, “It was Captain Link who arranged for the three of us to act as your guides today. Apparently he has made plans that require the combined efforts of both me and my companions. I believe he has something in store for each of you.”</p><p>“Typical,” Legend griped. “We get to his Hyrule and suddenly he’s Lord of the Mountain. I swear, if he sends me on some stupid errand while he’s taking a load off-” his rant was cut off abruptly by a bout of laughter coming from Kari.</p><p>She stopped once she saw no one else joining in. Her smile turned into confusion.</p><p>“Oh, I thought you were making a joke,” she confessed. When she was met with more silence she started tugging on one of the small braids that decorated her brown hair.</p><p>“The captain’s always been the hardest worker we know,” she gestured to her companions. They nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s always so busy, super stoic, and an absolute monster in battle, but I’ve only ever heard him speak a couple of times. But when he did,” Tiran shivered, “I don’t want to get on his bad side ever again. And I wasn’t even really in trouble.”</p><p>Kari and Sol nodded, solemnly. By now the procession had stopped, and they were a huddled group in the hallway.</p><p>Wind raised his hand, “What happened?”</p><p>“Well, a few weeks before the end of the war,” Tiran began, “Our squadron-we were one of ten under the captain’s control at that time-had set up camp outside this village for the night. A few of us had gone out for drinks at the local tavern, some to forget, some for...entertainment. We’d been marching for days, and the captain had been moving from squad to squad all day so I guess some of the others thought he’d have hit the sack as soon as his tent was up.”</p><p>He stopped to take a breath, taking a quick glance over to Wind, then Time, as if making sure he should continue. Wind was a hero, Time was sure he could manage what they were about to be told. Besides, something about this tale sounded familiar. He nodded, minutely. Tiran licked his lips before speaking again.</p><p>“A couple of the guys started getting frisky with some of the local girls. It got so bad that one of the cadets had one cornered, trying to...y’know get a little more intimate than what she wanted. Looking back at it, it was pretty obvious she didn’t want any part of it, but we were pretty drunk by then-not like that’s any excuse!” he broke off suddenly.</p><p>“I guess by then someone had told the captain what was happening and next thing I know, he’s busting down the door, wearing nothing but his undertunic and trousers, with a sword in his hand and an expression so fierce it coulda struck down Ganon, eyebags and all!”</p><p>By now, he had a very captive audience, and even Legend looked eager to hear what happened next.</p><p>“He comes blazing in, sees the situation and throws the guy out the neary window and halfway down the street in one swoop! Then he turns to the rest of us and tells us that if we didn’t get ourselves outside in two seconds he would feed us to the Deku Baba himself.”</p><p>“Was the girl OK?” Wind asked.</p><p>Tiran grinned. “Well after I threw myself out of there with the others, the captain stayed inside for a minute before joining us, so I’m sure he made sure of that. When he got back outside he was like a whole different person. He didn’t have any expression, just cold fury. He walked right up to the guy he threw out and tossed him his sword. Commanded him to attack him. To take advantage of him now that he had the upper hand. Talking about how defenseless he was against him and why was he hesitating now? Anyways, I guess he scared the guy into doing it and he made a swing at him. A second later, he’s on the ground, with the captain on top of him, with that same empty look on.”</p><p>Tiran’s voice faded with that last sentence, his eyes losing focus as he recalled the memory. Wind leaned closer.</p><p>“Did he kill him?”</p><p>Tiran laughed, “Hylia, no! He just stayed like that for a while, until this kid, Mask, we called him, came up to him and whispered something to him. Then he just, stood up and walked away after ordering us all back to camp. And we never saw the cadet again,” he ended with an ominous tone.</p><p>“Because he was discharged.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Four held his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, “Huh, I mean I’m not too surprised, because Warriors really is a great guy, but normally I’d peg him as the flirtatious one. -Not that he’d go that far, I mean!” He backed up defensively.</p><p>“Relax, Four, we knew exactly what you meant.” Legend propped an elbow atop Four’s head, but it was swatted away immediately, so he settled for his shoulder instead. Surprisingly, it stayed. “The Captain’s always got his so-called ‘charm’ on, so even I have to admit it’s interesting to hear a story involving a woman where he’s not the man in question.”</p><p>Kari seemed to brighten upon hearing that. “Aww, it’s nice to hear the Captain’s getting back in the game.”</p><p>Legend gawked, “You mean he actually left at some point?!”</p><p>Kari laughed, “Hylia knows no one was surprised! Anyone would after someone like Cia.”</p><p>She and her companions shared a grimace and the mood darkened considerably. This time it was Hyrule who asked the fated question.</p><p>“Um, who’s Cia?” he asked timidly.</p><p>“Well, Cia was this crazy witch bit-” a loud gasp interrupted him and they all turned to see Tiran looking paler than a stalkoblin.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Tiran? You look as if you’ve seen a ReDead,” Twilight chuckled.</p><p>But it seemed Tiran didn’t hear him. Instead he croaked out, “What...time is it?”</p><p>“Seven-fifty seven,” Time replied automatically. By now, all three cadets shared the same horror as their tardiness dawned on them. Tiran grabbed the person closest to him (a very surprised Sky) and began running down the hall, with the rest of the group following close behind, with either the intent to not lose their guides or with the fear of Hylia in them at the thought of failing to meet their superior’s commands.</p><p> </p><p>At exactly 8:01, eleven bodies burst through the doors of the training grounds. Three of them stood to attention, chests still heaving, whilst the other eight stood in various states of disarray. One of them, a brown-haired young man in a white sailcloth, immediately sat back on one of the nearby benches, holding his chest and gasping for air. Two figures, a blonde man in a white tunic and a black-haired woman in military uniform, came to an abrupt stop in their sparring, both sporting faces of surprise at the sudden commotion. Sharing a glance and a quick nod to signal the end of their match. Warriors smirked as he sauntered over to the newcomers.</p><p>“Morning, boys, glad to see you could all make it,” he greeted. His face was flushed pink with exertion, and the slight sheen of sweat he had earlier had turned to small droplets that dotted his face and chest. Despite his current fatigued state, his eyes still shone with mirth and he spoke with a tone still sprinkled with adrenaline from the spar. He smiled at each of them before turning his attention to the three cadets in front. At onece, his demeanor snapped back to fitting the formalities of his station and he met their worried gazes with cool professionalism. He walked down their meager line, eyeing each member carefully.</p><p>“Cadets Woodfelt, Beller, and Somnius!”</p><p>Three bodies snapped to attention at once, their bodies even more rigid than before.</p><p>“It appears you’ve brought me eight heroes, as per my orders. However-“ -he paused to look straight at Tiran- “you’ve done so an entire minute later than you were told.” He eyed them critically. Tiran began to look as if he were the one who had been sparring with the amount of sweat he was producing.</p><p>“I do hope you weren’t wasting time telling stories again, eh Beller?” he leaned in towards Tiran, his gaze piercing Tiran’s firm but worried eyes.</p><p>“Because we know what happens when we waste time, right Sinnodel?”</p><p>Renn stood up straight and replied in a monotone voice, “Lost time equals lost lives, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you lieutenant. Don’t you all agree, soldiers?”</p><p>Three nods.</p><p>“Great! Now I’m going to let you all get off easy on this one just because we have guests, but when I give you a time and a place, I’ll expect you all to be there at exactly then. Now, at ease.” Warriors clapped his hands together and the steely exterior broke. He looked back at the Links in front of him, one in particular catching his eye.</p><p>“Legend! Is that you? I almost didn’t recognize you with that clean face,” he slung an arm around the pink-haired hero, who rolled his eyes with annoyance.</p><p>“Take a look in the mirror-shield, pal. Or don’t, wouldn’t want you to burst a blood vessel after seeing the sorry state you’re in. What, did you take a stroll in the desert?”</p><p>“I did, actually, and what a lovely stroll it was. Not a sign of your brain though, unfortunately. Although I did see a lizalfos choking on something small and wrinkly.”</p><p>“Sounds more to me like your saggy ball-“ Time snapped his hand over his mouth before he could finish. </p><p>“Maye we could go over the plan for today,” he said directly to Warriors, ignoring the daggers being glared at him from a steaming Legend. Warriors smiled, and released Legend to greet the group as a whole.</p><p>“As you’re all aware, we are in desperate need of supplies, namely potions and other items of first aid. Four, I trust your judgement in getting those supplies. And while you’re at it, take a look at certain bookstore-don’t worry, Kari knows where it is. I think you might find something useful in there.” Four smirked and crossed his arms, but anyone could see the flashes of colour in his eager eyes.</p><p>“Wind, I know you’re going to ask, so I’m having you go with him. Just don’t get too distracted with sight-seeing. Four has my permission to keep you on track by any means necessary.” His eyebrows rose with that last line, and put Wind’s celebrating down to a more serious note. He stopped fist-pumping the air, but his smile never shrank.</p><p>“Hyrule, I know you might be wondering why you’re not on market duty, but I’m going to put you with Legend. Several of our weapons need fixing” -Wild smiled sheepishly and tugged on his amber earrings- “so I want you two go to the blacksmith and see what you can do. Don’t worry Hyrule, the tune up is more Legend’s job, I just want you to supervise him and help in any way you can.” Two nods, one more frantic than the other, followed his words.</p><p>“Twilight and Wild, I would appreciate it if you would go the stables and speak to the stable hands. It appears we’ve got some new blood, and I can think of no one better than to show them the ropes. Besides, I think my Epona could use some love,” he added with a wink. Twilight had perked up noticeably upon hearing the familiar name, and Wild was nearly bouncing in place.</p><p>“Alright, everybody, cadets Woodfelt, Beller, and Somnius will each show you the way.”</p><p>Said trio immediately moved to leave the ring, their respective duo several steps behind them. Sky and Time remained with Warriors and Renn at the center of the small arena. Warriors turned to them, still grinning.</p><p>“Sky, Time, I wanted you to stay for some good old-fashioned combat practice! Lieutenant Sinnodel here” -a wave and a smile- “asked to learn some, and I quote “fancy shmancy combat moves,” and I don’t know anyone better for that than you, Sky.”</p><p>The brunette blushed, but smiled at the compliment, “I would love to.”</p><p>Sky and Renn moved away from the group to begin when a shout of commotion caught their attention. A look to the entrance painted a worrying picture. Only two cadets remained, the six heroes behind them. Tiran was banging on the door, telling Kari to open up. However, the wooden doors remained stubbornly closed.</p><p>“Kari, open up!” Tiran yelled.</p><p>“I can’t, it’s locked or something!” Kari’s voice was muffled as the doors shook, presumably from Kari’s own tugging and pushing. “Don’t worry, I’ll go find help!”</p><p>Footsteps could be heard growing fainter as Kari left. Tiran slapped the door again, this time in frustration. He pushed through the crowd of Links to stand in front of his superior. “What do we do now, Captain?”</p><p>Warriors’ brows lowered as his face set firmly into stone, his focus readying in preparation for the supposed upcoming trouble. “Be ready for anything. If it’s just a false alarm, it’s all the better for us.” He made his way over to where he had left his belongings, reaching for his sword (finally, a metal one) when an arrow buried itself into the wood, millimeters from his hand with a small <em>thunk</em>.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, <em>captain</em>.” A voice crooned from above. All eyes were drawn to the figure atop the walkway. His face was blank, but the crossbow he held ready spoke volumes. The sound of strings being pulled back paired with metal clicking revealed several more crossbow-wielding forms all along the perimeter. But what was most striking was the crest of a triforce and wings emblazoned across each tunic. Warriors felt his heart drop to his stomach, and his outstretched hand turned into a white-knuckled fist.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” He called out without turning around. A strangled gurgle and a horrified “<em>Tiran</em>!” echoed throughout the space. He snapped his head towards the excitement to see Tiran on his knees, hands already bloody, clutching at his abdomen, where the end of a bolt poked out. Gruesome, red blood began its dreadful art, painting the once proud tunic a morbid deep red. Sol rushed to his side, catching him before he could fall the rest of the way. His eyes were frantic, fingers flitting between his stomach and his head after he lay him down, muttering sweet nothings all the way.</p><p>Everyone had gathered around the two, intent on keeping them from further harm. Warriors had left his sword at its resting place, unwilling to risk another shot. Besides, if Linkle had taught him anything, it was that a sword wouldn’t do much good against crossbows.</p><p>“Now then, heroes, I’m only going to ask this once.” The first one drawled, “Step away from the three irrelevants or I am going to shoot someone else. Maye someone…a little higher on the food chain.” He made an ostentatious show of aiming his crossbow at Renn, who only narrowed her eyes and readied her stance in front of Warriors.</p><p>“Don’t worry, guys,” Wild called out, “There’s only nine of them and twelve of us. They can’t shoot all of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but they can shoot nine of us, and one’s already been hit!” Legend hissed.</p><p>“We can’t risk anyone else taking a hit, so we’d better do as they ask.” Time ordered. He motioned for everyone to move away from the two soldiers on the ground. Despite a few mumbles of displeasure, the group backed away from the two.</p><p>“Very good, now you’re learning. You’re next, lieutenant, and don't keep me waiting.” The traitor commanded.</p><p>“No happening!” Renn contended. “I made an oath to defend this country and my captain! Getting rid of traitors like you is one of the reasons I joined this army!”</p><p>In his heart, he was warmed by the thought of such loyalty, but dread for the consequences of Renn’s insubordination pooled in his stomach.</p><p>“Sinnodel, while I appreciate your commitment, as your captain, I am ordering you to stay back.”</p><p>“But captain-“</p><p>“Lieutenant! Someone needs to look after cadets Beller and Somnius, and I have a feeling it won’t be any of us.”</p><p>She hesitated, and Warriors could see the mental battle being waged.</p><p>“Time’s up!”</p><p>A sharp click, and Warriors’ body acted before his mind could fully realize what was happening. As he pushed at Renn’s body with all his strength, all that filled his brain was the desperate need to not lose anyone else, to keep at least one of his friends from harm. Harm that I cause them, he thought wryly, the image of Tiran, bleeding from his stomach, of the thousands of lives lost in that damned war. A shout of surprise from Renn, from his companions, from their aggressors, as he took Renn’s place. For him, a quiet grunt as the bolt found its way into his shoulder, fitting so snugly as if it were made for this moment.</p><p>He listened to the cries of alarm, and deep down, he really was concerned, for it wasn’t every day that one got shot. Or was it? It was all getting so scrambled now. What kind of arrow <em>was</em> that? Oh well, perhaps the lady all this nice laughter was coming from would help him. She sounded so familiar…Ah, maybe he should take a little rest to jog his memory. Yes, a nap felt right. But, just a few minutes…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What if I told you this was meant to be the end of chapter one...<br/>I know you all can't wait for Cia's appearance (neither can I) but I promise she'll be all over the place next chapter. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!!!<br/>I kept getting ideas and changing things this chapter to the point where I don't even know if I'm super proud of it, but I guess my subconscious wanted more character tea, so here we are.<br/>I plan on having the next chapter up by Friday, Saturday at the least.<br/>Thanks for reading, you're all the best, so let me know what you think of the chapter if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lustful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their captor revealed, old wounds are reopened, names are tossed around, and magic is at work, though for some that may not be so clear...</p><p> </p><p>TW: nonconsensual touching, kissing, slight torture, Cia in general.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't apologize enough for the delay, this  chapter fought me the whole time. Seriously. My nose is broken. </p><p>Trigger warnings are in the summary,  but please tell me if I missed anything!!! This story is not worth your mental health or discomfort! </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness came back slowly.</p><p>Like a dull fog, it crept back from his mind, silently retreating to the outskirts of his awareness, leaving behind small wisps of uncertainty and confusion. As it fled his sleep-addled brain, his body began to feel the freedom from slumber much more acutely. Before he could acknowledge his awakened state, his limbs were sending him signals of alarm. A stiffness of the neck, an overall ache in his bones (no doubt from his earlier exertions when he was…doing…something?), and above all, a sharp, throbbing pain in his left shoulder.</p><p>But didn’t he already treat that yesterday? No, no, that was the right arm, wasn’t it? A flash of concern at the fact that he was down his sword arm, and he cursed himself for not listening to Impa’s comments about practicing more right-handed. <em>Yeah, well she’d probably kill me just for getting into this mess anyway,</em> he reasoned. Speaking of messes, now was as good a time as any to find out which one he landed in this time. </p><p>He tried to open his eyes, head still hanging down, hopefully to cover up that fact that he had come to. Looking down, he could see he was only clad in his undershirt, without his protective layers of armor and scarf. But why would he-? His eyes widened in alarm as flashes of what happened earlier sprang before his eyes.</p><p>No longer was his mind clouded in the aftermath of unconsciousness. Now he could see every excruciating detail of their last stand. Renn’s look of horror as she fell back from his shove. The emptiness of the traitor’s eyes as he fired what he now identified as a bolt into his shoulder. The looks of panic on the others’ faces-a gasp. The others! How could he forget?</p><p>He snapped his head up, throwing away any façade he might’ve maintained. He was prepared to search every crevice, every inch he could reach to find them-but he stopped when eight pairs (or whatever Time had) of familiar eyes met his.</p><p>“Warriors! You’re awake!” Wind cried. He was beaming at him, blue eyes shining in relief. Only now did Warriors realize that he, like the rest of them, were all sitting in a circle, strapped to stone chairs, ankles and wrists clamped down at the legs and arms, respectively, in iron manacles. A quick glance at his own bindings and he could see that he also was firmly trapped in place. He also began to fully understand just how cold stone was without his usual layers, and he cursed his being left without his beloved scarf.</p><p>“Oi, Warriors, you with us, pretty boy?” he heard Legend snap, but when he looked into his eyes he saw a glimmer of concern behind the snarky greeting.</p><p>“Aww, is that worry I hear, pinkie?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one with the crossbow bolt sticking out of their shoulder, <em>goldilocks</em>.”</p><p>“Is that what that is? I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>“Yeah, all you did was <em>jump right in front of it.</em>”</p><p>“Well I guess that explains how I ended up here, but how did the rest of you end up in…wherever we are?” This question was to everyone else, who, whilst physically seemed to be in good shape, still looked very confused (Sky), or even curious with their predicament (Wild). Twilight paused in his struggling with his manacles. It seemed even with the strength he was lauded for he still couldn’t break free.</p><p>“Well, after you went down a portal opened right underneath us.” He explained. “In between all the chaos, by the time we realized what was happening, we couldn’t move outta the way before we all dropped in. Then…” he paused, brows furrowed in concentration and confusion, “it just got really dark, and I can’t remember anything else until I woke up like this.” He finished, gesturing as best he could with his limited movement at the chains. The rest of the Links nodded in agreement, so Warriors assumed it was the same for them.</p><p>“Yeah, and don’t forget the part where all our stuff is gone!” Wind added. For someone who constantly reminded them of his maturity, he definitely looked his age as he pouted angrily from his chair. If he could, Warriors was sure he’d have stomped his foot in annoyance. Legend seemed equally upset, being the hoarder he was. Sky, on the other hand, looked crestfallen without the Master Sword by his side, Four equally concerned with the absent Four Sword.</p><p>“How’s the shoulder? Really?” Time spoke up.</p><p>“It’s manageable.” He replied, ignoring the screech of protest his shoulder gave. “I’ve had worse. Besides, it’s not like we can do anything about it, right?”</p><p>Hyrule but his lip in thought, “Maybe if I stretch my fingers really far my magic could reach it?” he offered. This got a few chuckles, including one from Warriors that he quickly tried to hide the wince from.</p><p>“While I appreciate the offer, Hyrule, don’t worry about it. We can’t get it out anyway, so it’s not like it would do much to begin with-Not that it’s your fault, I just don’t think a bolt to the bone would allow much room for magic.” He tried to reassure. “On the bright side, it doesn’t seem like I’ll be using this arm anytime soon anyway,” He grinned.</p><p>A reluctant nod of affirmation and Warriors sighed, this time taking time the finally study their surroundings. While he was expecting a dank and dingy cell (classic), what he got was a large, circular room with tall ceilings and an even bigger ego. A dark purple rug carpeted most of the stone floor, and the dark grey marble that wasn’t covered in colourful tapestries added to the regal yet slightly grim atmosphere.</p><p>Upon taking a closer look at the tapestries he realized the woven scenes reminded him of someone. Or rather, nine someones who all happened to hold the same hero’s spirit. While a certain part of him was relieved to not be stared down by numerous portraits of himself, dread, cold and heavy, began to creep up his limbs, leaving them shivering and numb. The elegant yet creepy furnishings. The creepy yet <em>only</em> creepy pictures of an unhealthy fascination. Hylia knows he hadn’t had time to explore every inch of the place during all the commotion, but he knew for a fact (a very unfortunate fact, that is) that he had been here before. And, more importantly, he grimaced, he had met a certain someone. Or rather, sorceress.</p><p>“Well, does anybody know where we are? Have we switched worlds again?” Four asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, that last portal felt…different,” Twilight replied, sounding slightly unsure of himself. He turned to Warriors, “It doesn’t feel like we’ve really changed Hyrules, have we?”</p><p>As the others also turned their attention to him he swallowed nervously. How to explain their surroundings and captor? How was he supposed to explain that it was because of him that an entire war was started? That one woman’s fascination with the hero’s spirit-with him-led thousands to their deaths? His mouth opened, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.</p><p>“No, we’re still in my Hyrule. In fact, I know exactly where we are. Exactly whose domain we’re in, that is.”</p><p>“And who would that be, dear Link?” A smooth feminine voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“Cia.”</p><p>He cursed under his breath, shutting his eyes, as if to chase away the idea that she was here.</p><p>“Yes!” Came a voice right in front of him. He opened his eyes in surprise and, yes, lo and behold, there stood a certain white-haired sorceress in all her slightly-too-revealing glory. She had materialized right in the center of their little circle, arms spread wide and smile spread wider. Her hair was the same shade as when he last saw her, though she was missing her strange hat/mask. She still wore her signature colour though, a deep purple bodice and trousers mix that was (thank Hylia) likely twice as much coverage as last time, but still left little to the imagination.</p><p>But what really caught his attention was her face. Her smile was just a tad too big, her eyes a tad too wide. There was something…off about her this time. Her skin was pale, almost grey in shade, and whereas she had small markings on her skin before, she reminded him more of a mirror that had been shattered and put back together. Small lines, miniscule in size and crack-like in form, peeked out from behind her bangs, under her eyes, and in random spaces on her skin. There was one other thing bugging him.</p><p>“I thought you were dead.”</p><p>The commotion and questions that had sparked up when she had appeared cut off at that, and Cia too deflated slightly upon hearing it.</p><p>“So did I.” she answered ominously. “But while the rest of me departed from this realm, I was able to stay here and wait for you! Don’t you see? It was our love that saved me!”</p><p>“Great,” cut in Legend. “We got kidnapped by Warriors’ crazy ex-girlfriend.”</p><p>“No, wait, it’s not like that.” He tried to explain. “She’s who I was fighting <em>against</em>, she’s the witch I told you all about.” He turned to Cia. “And you. You died, I <em>saw</em>, we all did. Lana said you were gone. And what do you mean ‘our love’? You just wanted the hero’s spirit, that’s what you said-" his rant was cut off by a thin finger to his lips, and suddenly Cia was inches from his face, violet eyes boring into his. Her face was calm, expression neutral, unnervingly so.</p><p>“Oh, Link, why can’t you see how much I want you, how much I have wanted you, for so long. Watching, never to interfere.” Her finger dipped, moving to caress his jaw, her eyes losing focus. Her hand felt like ice, freezing him to his seat, unable to speak, to even open his mouth again. Before her hand could sink any lower, she was brought out of her haze by a voice popping up behind her.</p><p>“So…not his girlfriend.”</p><p>She whipped around. “Who said that? Of course, I am! We’ve known each other for years; I know everything about him!” She eyed the others. “Why, I know everything about all of you, Heroes of Courage.”</p><p>She began to stalk down the line, pausing to linger behind each of the trapped heroes. “Hero of the Winds, so young, but already seen so much. Tell me, how did it feel when you struck Ganon through the skull? Do you still remember the crunch of his bones against your steel?” She grinned evilly.</p><p>Wind gulped and avoided eye contact with anyone, shrinking in his seat. Cia moved on to Wild, who had a very concerned expression on. “Hero of the Wild, forced to fight an unwinnable battle. Tell me, just how many of your memories have you recovered yet?”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t talk to them like that!” Twilight spoke up. He looked mad enough to break from his seat, arms tugging at restraints. Cia chuckled and made her way over to him, coming to tap him on the nose. “Well isn’t that adorable, Hero of Twilight. You’re the attack dog of the group then, aren’t you?”</p><p>Twilight snapped at her finger as she went back for another tap. She snatched it back, giggling again, slightly uncontrollably. “You know, you and Link over there should trade stories of your precious Midna together.” She frowned. “You’re so desperate to hear from her aren’t you?”</p><p>Twilight blinked in surprise, his mouth open in surprise as he looked to Warriors for answers. But he could only avoid his gaze. This wasn’t the time. They had bigger, more witchy problems to deal with at the moment.</p><p>He racked his brain, trying to figure a way out of this. What did he know about Cia? She’s got powerful magic, and she’s not afraid to use it. She’s the former Guardian of Time, the other half of Lana. She’s obsessed with the hero’s spirit, which manifested into an obsession with him specifically. Oh, and apparently she’s not only <em>alive</em> but also maxed out her crazy card. So, all the makings of an incredibly uncomfortable next few hours. <em>Unless we can escape before then. We just need to play to our strengths and her weaknesses. Soon enough she’ll reveal more about herself-and more importantly-our moment to strike</em>, He reasoned.</p><p>Coming out of his inner thoughts, he tuned back into the conversation in front of him. It appeared Cia was still making enemies, this time with Sky. His face was pale as she finished whispering something in his ear. He didn’t move to reply, only sitting still in his seat, too shaken to compute her words.</p><p>“And finally, my <em>dearest</em> Link,” she turned towards him, face once again split into a smile. She eyed him greedily, and he could feel her gaze searching every inch of his body, slowly. He was reminded of his lost clothing and, once again feeling the cold seep through his thin undershirt, he had never felt so exposed. She paved her way towards him, slowly prowling around his chair before coming to a stop behind him. He shivered at her breath on his neck as she leaned in, her mouth coming to a stop next to his ear. Goosebumps tickled his skin and he could feel the hair on his neck stand up.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you for so long, you know.” Every word was flush against his skin, almost unbearably so. She let her arms drape over the back of the chair, coming to rest on his chest. One hand began to lazily follow the groove of his collarbone, flowing down to the curvature of his arms, outlining every muscle and line. The other stayed put on his chest, softly rubbing small circles in the skin, always mindful of the arrow in his shoulder. It would’ve seemed almost sensual if it weren’t for the talons that scraped harshly at every scar, or the frost her icicle hands left on every piece of flesh she touched. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the outside world and calm his frantic heart.</p><p>In the distance he could hear sounds of protest from his companions. <em>At least it’s not one of them,</em> he repeated to himself. He couldn’t bear to see anyone else in Cia’s hands quite so literally. He just had to keep it together long enough for them to escape. As long as he didn’t lose himself, he still had hope. He opened his eyes.</p><p>“That’s enough,” he tried to sound commanding, but he was sure it only came out as desperate. Which wasn’t too far off, of course. His skin wasn’t cold anymore. If anything, he was <em>burning</em>. He needed her to stop touching him <em>now</em>. Luckily, she seemed to listen, and he could feel her burning presence back away from him. Instead, he saw her come around into view in front of him, a slight pout on her lips. She planted her hands on her hips in fake concern.</p><p>“What is it, Link? You know you can ask me anything.”</p><p>“Really? Then why are we here? Really? Listen <em>sweetheart</em>, I know I’m a catch, but why all this? Why bring us here? What do you want from <em>me</em>?”</p><p>He had intended to come off nonchalant, as if he couldn’t still feel phantom fingers coursing over his body. But by the last question, his voice had risen higher than he’d intended, and he cursed internally at his inability to control his emotions.</p><p>Cia must have sensed his distress because her fake concern turned into something darker. Emotion slipped off her face like water, leaving behind straight lips and two eyes that caught the light of the torches hanging nearby, bringing them a supernatural glow. They were filled with hunger-with lust. Stronger than any he’d seen before, stronger than any Cia he knew before.</p><p>“You know what I want.” When she spoke, her voice was low, a hoarse sound Warriors had to strain to hear. “What I’ve wanted for years! I want what makes you all so special. I want the hero’s spirit. I want Link.”</p><p>She spun to face the others behind her, this time smiling. But this was one of triumph, with nothing but ill intentions behind those venomous eyes. “And now I have one! Nine in fact! And I just cannot wait to pick you apart to get it.” She stepped slowly over to Hyrule, who tried to keep his face neutral, despite the large gulp he made once she leaned in to meet his eyes. Her fingernails crawled up his chest like a spider as she whispered, “Piece. By. Piece.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ok, that’s enough. No. No way am I letting you snatch my soul, or run your creepy little fingers through my hair, or let you sit there and tell me you love him-or me-Link-whatever.” Legend blurted. His palms were raised in exasperation and he honestly just looked tired of the whole ordeal. “We don’t have time for your little witching hour love fest, alright. I got better stuff to do than be forced to sit here and listen to you moan about your love life. I get enough of that with the rancher and pretty boy combined, so give it a rest would you? And for the love of Hylia, <em>stop touching people.</em>”</p><p>A moment of silence passed as the other nine people took a moment to process what just came out of Legend’s mouth. He could practically see Time face-palming, and Four’s slight wince conveyed what the rest of them surely felt. Normally, Legend’s sharp tongue and snarky attitude would entertain Warriors to no end, and it did come into use in the presence of the enemy, but he too could not help but feel a great sense of trepidation of what was to come.</p><p>Cia still had her back turned to him as she hadn’t moved from facing Hyrule, but he could see the way she her body had tensed, coiled like a serpent ready to strike. The only question was: who was to be the recipient of her venom?</p><p>“Don’t have time?” Cia wondered aloud. “Don’t have time?” Her eyes landed on Legend, head turned while the rest of her body stayed stock-still. “Haven’t I told you who I am? When you’re in my domain, you will make time. But, unfortunately for you, I wouldn’t worry about escaping anyway. Because” -in a flash she had reappeared behind Warriors, and he choked back a cry of pain once he felt a hand enclose round the bolt embedded in his shoulder- “if you try anything, I would be happy to demonstrate just how far I’m willing to go to get what I want.”</p><p>A flash of surprise crossed Legend’s face, but he quickly hid it behind a mask of hatred and he snapped his mouth shut, jaw clenched in rage. The others shared similar expressions of shock, some hiding it better than others.</p><p>“Warriors!” Wind cried. He was one of those who failed to mask his emotions entirely. His hands were clenched into tight fists, and his sapphire eyes were clouded in concern for his big brother. Warriors forced a grin as he fought back a groan. “Easy, sailor, I’m fine. This is classic villain behavior. I know you’ve seen it before. She’s just-“ -the arrow twisted in his flesh, and he grunted, forcing the white that clouded his vision to retreat- trying to show us who’s boss.”</p><p>A hand grabbed at his hair, wrenching his head back. He grimaced, eyes shutting at the needles that now stabbed his scalp.</p><p>“Just leave him alone, witch!” Now Time joined in. Soon, the room was filled with similar cries of protest. Underneath the haze of pain, he could practically feel Cia’s frustration mounting. Then, the hands holding him left and a wave of purple surged through the expanse, extinguishing torches and leaving them in darkness.</p><p>“ENOUGH!” Cia screamed. Her scepter materialized in her hand and she slammed it deep into the center of the floor of the circle. A cruel violet light riddled with black leapt from the jewel on top, igniting the room with evil ambience. Strange shapes and shadows danced across the room in a slow carousel of horrors.</p><p>Even with the dim lighting, Warriors could see his friends faces ignite in apprehensive wonder, the purple light making their forms shimmer. Unless that was just him. He was so distracted by the strange magic permeating the space that he hadn’t noticed the largest shadow getting closer to him until it was just a mere foot away, staring at him with glowing red eyes.</p><p>“That’s better.” Cia sighed. “I was beginning to think they actually cared about you.” She giggled at the thought and Warriors couldn’t help but feel unnerved at sound. Still, he tried to keep his voice level as he responded.</p><p>“Of course they do. And I care about them just as deeply. They’re all honorable men who’ve been through hell all in the name of helping others. They deserve nothing but the utmost respect and it’s a privilege to fight alongside each and every one of them.”</p><p>A spark of courage came to fruition after he finished his little proclamation, but if there was anything he knew, it was that he cared for his brothers.</p><p>“Yes, yes, that’s all very nice and sweet, but let’s be honest.” She bent down, hands resting on the arms of his chair so that she could lean next to his ear. “Which one have they really come to know? This little façade your prance about in? Or the real Link? Because you and I both know what would happen if they knew the real you. And what you’ve done.”</p><p>Warriors' blood ran cold. He could’ve sworn his heart stopped for moment, and time along with it. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised, she was the guardian of time, she knew his past. But he couldn’t help but panic at the thought of the rest of the Links finding out. Sure, they all had their secrets and mistakes, but he’d been careful, created an entire persona to keep that part of him locked away. Now, he was Warriors, the charming, if not flamboyant strategizer, someone who enjoyed simple camaraderie with friends…Wasn’t he?</p><p>Cia watched the turmoil behind his eyes and laughed heartily this time, leaning back to wipe a tear from her eye. “Now, that <em>is</em> amusing! You’ve spent so long hiding from yourself you don’t even know who you are!” She leaned in again to whisper, “But I can tell you exactly what you are.”</p><p>She began to move closer to him, her movements smooth and calculated. He couldn’t help but squirm in his chair, trying to see if anything could loosen him from his entrapment. He looked to his friends, no longer trying to fake confidence and assurance. Now, he was <em>scared</em>. Scared of what she would do to him. Scared of what she would do to <em>them</em> if he resisted. Scared of what she could say. But when he saw their faces he was taken aback.</p><p>Not only were they not showing any signs of concern, he would even go as far as to say they seemed <em>disinterested</em>. <em>What?</em> His confusion was cut short, however, as his space was suddenly enveloped by a warm body, pressed up against his. Alarm bells sounded in his head and his sight disappeared. Every sense was overpowered by that of touch and the overdose thereof. He feared his heart might beat itself out of his chest considering the impressive percussion it was performing for his rigid body.</p><p>When he neither felt nor heard anything else occur, he dared to open his eyes (he didn’t remember squeezing them shut, but it explained why he couldn’t see earlier). What greeted his sight did nothing to quell his rising panic.</p><p>Cia had situated herself atop his lap, straddling his waist as best she could, despite the hindrance of the arms of the chair. Now she sat comfortable on his legs, arms once again tossed around his neck. She was the complete opposite of Warriors in terms of body language. Where his muscles stood to attention, and his jaw was clenched with discomfort, she was all loose limbs and smiles, eyeing his worry like it was a nice dress or rather adorable rabbit.</p><p>“Now that we’re more comfortable, where were we?” she began playing with his hair, “Ah yes, I was going to reveal your deepest darkest secrets for all your friends to see.” She giggled to herself again, reveling in her influence on him. “But don’t you worry, it’s nothing you don’t already know. Let’s start from the beginning, yes? I think your little friend called you something <em>very</em> interesting. So, Link, tell me your name.”</p><p>His name? Did he hear that correctly? Didn’t she-</p><p>“It-it’s Link, you just said that-“ once again the arrow ground into his shoulder and this time he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Sure he’s had worse than a simple arrow, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy it.</p><p>“Wrong answer, Link. Now tell me what I want to hear. What did <em>Wind</em> call you?” Another pull on the shaft and he gasped in pain.</p><p>“W-warriors.” Tendrils of sharp, stabbing agony were shooting from his shoulder to his arm, and he began to shiver, though this time it wasn’t due to the chill.</p><p>He sensed more than felt the pressure ease from his arm, but it did little to lessen the throbbing. He looked up into Cia’s leering eyes and was sickened at the fact she looked pleased.</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” <em>Easy for you to say. </em></p><p>“<em>Warriors</em>.” She said his name thoughtfully, as if testing its taste on her tongue. “What an-<em>interesting</em>-choice of title. And here I thought you were trying to change. Instead I see you’ve taken a name that not only encapsulates the blood on your hands, but also you’re entire being: a weapon. One with exceptionally fine features, mind you.” She winked, and his stomach rebelled. “How many women were involved in your little journey, again? Let’s see, there was Zelda, Midna, Agitha, Impa, that Ruto girl…”</p><p>But Warriors had stopped listening by now, too caught up in what she’d said earlier. <em>A weapon?</em> He wasn’t just some object. Sure once he’d joined the army, he’d made the commitment to hone his body to protect the country he loves. He did it to save lives, to make sure evil like Ganon-<em>like Cia</em> didn’t rise again.</p><p><em> And yet, here I am.</em> He thought dejectedly. <em>Once again, letting my pride and overconfidence get the best of me.</em> If only he’d made sure Cia was really dead, maybe he wouldn’t have dragged his comrades into his problems. He continued, lost in thought, ignoring the woman inches from his face, to seek out his brothers, hoping to find strength in them. What he got was eight expressions of disinterest, and even <em>disgust</em> surrounding him. Why? <em>Why?</em> He’d tried so hard to show them he was more than a pretty face, that he could be a friend, a brother to them. How could they abandon him so easily?</p><p>He swallowed, thickly, but a hand on his jaw wrenched his eyes from the others and back into those sharp, violet red eyes. Her face was cold, stony even.</p><p>“You look so sad. Don’t tell me you didn’t expect this?” she hummed. “I know you’re familiar with betrayal. You know its sting better than your own sword. Your name-Warriors-it means so much more than a simple nickname. For what is a warrior if not a generous title for a killer? And you were granted an entire <em>war</em>. Traitors were a dime a dozen. I would say you’ve even grown comfortable cutting a man’s throat. Without hesitation, if I recall correctly.”</p><p>It felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. Her nails were digging into his face like needles. Of course, he’d killed them. He <em>had</em> to. He couldn’t risk the safety of his troops-of his country- by letting them live. It was like a sickness. Once one got it into their head that they were better off joining the enemy, the idea passed on in scores. He didn’t have the luxury of hesitation.</p><p>He’d seen it in the dingy infirmary tents they set up. Infections that left men and women alike drowning in their own minds, fever and delirium turning once formidable fighters into a shivering mess of sweat and blood. If the infection ran too far, they’d even resorted to cutting off the infected limb altogether. The good of the body outweighed the pain and loss. A revolt was no different. Cut off the infected part to keep the masses safe. But he never forgot. And how could he? Sure, he’s killed thousands of monsters, but humans? He’s killed hundreds of those too.</p><p>But he was always different for that. He wasn’t…himself. He could remember a certain point in the fighting when he’d just…let go. Retreated back into his mind until the danger had passed. Mind you, part of it he learned in training in case of capture and interrogation by the enemy. But the other half was pure instinct.</p><p><em>And you can do it again</em>, a voice whispered from within, <em>you can let go, just for a moment, just until you’re free.</em> It was tempting. He’s done that before too. Just let go of his emotions and let his body do all the thinking. It would be so easy to escape-mentally at least, from all of this. He didn’t want to have to think about the way Cia was touching him, or about the poison she was injecting. He could do it…</p><p>Once again, he was cut off from his musings by a fierce pain shrieking from his shoulder. Cia’s grip on his jaw was bruising, but it still didn’t block out the white-hot fire lancing through his arm thanks to Cia’s fiddling. By now he was biting his lip so hard he could feel his canines break the skin, warm blood trickling down his chin to match the crimson flower blooming from the arrow wound.</p><p>“What do you think Wind? Time?” Cia called out calmly, as if she wasn’t breaking Warriors where he sat. There was no verbal response from the two, but when Warriors tore his gaze from Cia his heart once again plummeted. Wind, ever the optimistic and courageous, his little brother, couldn’t even look at him. And Time, Time wouldn’t look away, his deepest expression of disappointment ever so prominent on his face. Somehow, it was worse than Wind, knowing someone he loved and respected thinking so lowly of him.</p><p>He shut his eyes to escape that look, something hot and wet slipping down his face as he did so. The hands on his chin and the bolt disappeared, and without their support, he let his head hang low, strength leaving him.</p><p>Now, gentle fingers caressed his skin, wiping away the single tear that had escaped him. Fingers brushed aside the bangs that fell across his face and lifted his head, cupping his face in between two hands. Cia met his slow gaze and he could’ve sworn her eyes almost looked apologetic. Her brows were drawn together in a show of concern, and her mouth was turned to a frown. When she spoke, it was like nothing he’d ever heard from her before.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Link.” She whispered, voice soft. “I really thought you would have learned by now. Don’t you see? They don’t really need you. Anyone in your party can swing a sword, the only difference is, they can’t do it as prettily as you do.”</p><p>Well that couldn’t be true. He brought plenty of things to the table. Strategy. <em>Time, Legend and Twilight could take care of that.</em> Swordsmanship. <em>Sky and Four are brilliant swordsmen, and Wild was practically a master of any weapon he came across.</em> Comedic relief? <em>Wind and Hyrule each brought their own way to lighten the mood considerably.</em> The memory of Twilight complimenting his recent victory over a lizalfos came to mind: <em>“Thought you were dancing,”</em> he’d remarked. He wanted to laugh. Days before, he'd seen Twilight break Wild’s shield clean in half with a swing of his arm. What good was dancing in a battle? He felt a shame creep up his neck as he also remembered how proud he’d felt training that morning. Maybe Cia had a point. And the worst part: she knew she did.</p><p>She smiled at him again, this time with that same gentleness but with an underlying hunger. The purple and black light emanating from the scepter made everything seem surreal, even her face as she stared at him. Or perhaps that was the blood loss? Her fingers began to again trailing his body, one hand staying put on his thigh, the other roaming down his chest to creep up under his shirt and up his side. Goosebumps rose in waves across his skin, her hand leaving a trail behind it and his muscles and tendons, which had never truly relaxed since she’d situated herself upon his lap, became steel, as if to protect him from her touch.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Link, I’ll never leave you,” she purred, head resting on his shoulder. Once again, her breath fluttered against his neck and he’s never wanted to be somewhere else so badly. If it was like fire and ice before, now it was like lightning, her every touch sending volts down his body. His very soul was trying to tug free of his body. <em>Why don’t you just let go</em>, the voice offered. <em>You won’t even feel it anymore.</em> But it was being drowned out by Cia’s whispers and caresses and his body could only focus on that.</p><p>“I know you don’t trust me, that you don’t believe I love you.” Cia spoke. Her invasion had been brought to a pause, thank Hylia, and now she spoke directly to him, hands once again cupping his face. Her face split into a disconcerting grin of excitement.</p><p>“So, in the spirit of newfound trust and in light of recent betrayals, I’ve prepared a gift for you.” She waved her hand and, around the scepter, nine people dressed in soldier’s garb materialized in heap. All were bound securely, but conscious (though they all looked extremely dazed and confused).</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise. “The traitors from the training grounds. How did they-“</p><p>A finger over his lips stopped him mid-sentence once more. Cia had pride in her eyes when she answered. “I’ll have you know, they were already dissenters when they found me. I knew they had plans to stage an ambush, I am merely delivering them to you for execution. After all, in order to save the whole, sacrifices must be made. Traitors to the crown deserve nothing less than the taste of your sword.”</p><p>Whilst a pragmatic part of him was somewhat pleased to be able to get rid of yet another threat to the kingdom, another, more tired part of him quietly rebelled at the idea of killing yet another group of his fellow men. Cia’s words still rang heavily in his mind. <em>A weapon…killer…without hesitation. </em></p><p>“What makes you so sure I’ll comply?” His first words in a while are shaky, and not at all the voice of his former self. He curls back in himself when Cia only smiles wider, her hand making another gesture as a spark of magic filled the room. Next to the traitors, with blood covering her face and her uniform scuffed and dirtied, appeared Kari, similarly bound, but completely unconscious, lying still on the cold floor.</p><p>He wanted to check if she was really just unconscious, to take her out of this mess. How many times was he going to get innocent people caught in the crossfire of his mistakes?</p><p>“Because, dear Link, if you don’t, she’s going to die here.” Cia’s voice, on the other hand, was level and deceptively calm. Her hands moved from cupping his face to cradling his neck and rubbing her thumbs across his jaw. “And,” her face stopped millimeters from his, eyes boring into his, “because you’re <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Her lips met his and his mind went blank. He let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Roam, this is literally ALL you wanted to write for this fic. The angst!! </p><p>Also Me: ...writing is hard, I'm too scared. :'( </p><p>BTW I am so sorry the paragraphs are so FRICKIN  long, they wers so much shorter on word... :/<br/>PLEASE tell me how it worked out, cause honestly, I was so nervous about this chapter and I want to do better for the next one!!! Otherwise, I love you all, thank  you so much for your support and love! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Links learn a little more about Warriors in less-than-desirable circumstances whilst Cia enjoys some time with her favorite scarf-wearing hero.</p><p>If you're confused,  this chapter picks up from around the beginning/middle of Chapter 3, just from another perspective.<br/>*Also slight warning, there's some proper swearing in this chap, it's not too bad, but I felt it fit the characters so if you're sensitive to that, I'm sorry. *</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized I keep posting chapters a day later than the previous one (ok, this one's two days but it's midnight ok?) so that's a thing now. </p><p>Also, you've probably noticed, but my 'b' key is a real itch and doesn't always work so just a late heads up.</p><p>Tried to write from Legend’s pov so tell me how I did please! I hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“ENOUGH!”</em>
</p><p>When the room shook with the sudden power surge than flowed through the space, Legend felt like he’d been slapped in the face. The air itself turned colder as purple light filtered through from the staff Cia now thrust into the ground. He suppressed a shudder.</p><p>Around him, the others were in similar states of confusion at their new lighting. It was difficult to see, what with all the shadows and murky splotches of violet shifting every which way across the walls and each other’s faces. Four looked especially wary of the suspicious shapes that seemed to emerge from the inky darkness. But what was most confusing was the strange shimmering wall that grew up around the Links, cutting them off from their friend and Cia as well.</p><p>“Goddesses, I hate witches,” he muttered.</p><p>“Agreed. Dark magic sucks.” Twilight nodded solemnly. Legend gaped at him, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Strong words there, <em>wolf boy.</em>”</p><p>“Shut up, you know what I mean, Leg.”</p><p>“Sure I do.”</p><p>“You know what-“ He was interrupted by a muffled voice that filtered through the barrier.</p><p><em>“That’s better. I was beginning to think they actually cared about you.”</em> It giggled, and Legend couldn’t help the tiny shiver that traveled down his spine.</p><p>“What the-? Of course we do!” Sky grumbled. The rest of them nodded in assent (or grit their teeth in acknowledgement in his case). Something was up here.</p><p>Peering as best he could through the violet wall between him and the rest of the room, he could spy Cia standing right next to Warriors, eyeing him with a predatory gaze. And Warriors? After spending months living and fighting alongside the man, Legend had never seen him so uncomfortable. Sure, he didn’t look great health-wise (getting shot with a crossbow will do that to you), but the way his body sat tensed as if he expected a fight, and the whiteness of his fingers as he gripped the arms of his chair (being groped by an insane sorceress will do <em>that</em> to you) let him know exactly how Warriors felt about the situation. About how much he wanted out.</p><p><em>Dammit, Wars</em>, he cursed. <em>Why do your villains have to be so goddess-damned horny?</em> He couldn’t help but worry for his scarf-loving companion, however. And, judging by the others’ faces, neither could they. Wild, Sky, Hyrule, and Four all wore expressions of varying desperation, trying to tug out of their bonds whilst still trying to keep an eye on the pair outside the wall. Twilight’s jaw was clenched tightly as he also tried his best to escape. Time and Wind both had a mix of anger and horror on their faces, frozen to their seats as they watched the scene unfold.</p><p><em>“Of course they do.”</em> (Who was he trying to reassure there?) <em>“And I care about them just as deeply. They’re all honorable men who’ve been through hell all in the name of helping others. They deserve nothing but the utmost respect and it’s a privilege to fight alongside each and every one of them.”</em></p><p>Oh Hylia must be loving this. <em>Damn you, Warriors for your stupid knightly talk. And damn you Hylia for doing this to him. And damn you, Legend, for letting yourself get attached again!</em> Goddesses, why was the guy with the witch hanging off his arm giving speeches?</p><p>“You’re damn right!” he called out.</p><p>“Yeah, you <em>wish</em> you had people who cared about you, Cia!” Wind joined in.</p><p>“Don’t listen to her Wars!” Hyrule joined in.</p><p>Despite the words of encouragement being spouted, neither Cia nor Warriors acknowledged anything being said, trapped in their own world of blood and silver tongues. Throughout the onslaught, only one person was able to hear Cia’s next words, as they barely rose above a whisper. Legend watched as Time’s face fell and a grief filled his eye. The way he looked at Warriors held more than simple concern for the well-being of a friend. It was knowing, reminiscent of a history unknown to him. What was that about? Turning to Warriors, he could see a similar grief, but with a layer of panic simmering over. Even from a distance, he could spot the moment his breath hitched and his eyes began to search the open air. Legend felt his own eye twitch as he failed to understand what was happening.</p><p>“What is it, Old Man?”</p><p>But Time couldn’t answer, his face grim, unable to form a sentence. He opened his mouth to reply, but all attention was drawn to the hideous laughter that, however muffled, still enveloped the room with its malice.</p><p>
  <em>“Now, that is amusing! You’ve spent so long hiding from yourself you don’t even know who you are! But I can tell you exactly what you are.” </em>
</p><p>“What in Hylia’s name is she talking about?” muttered Four.</p><p>All eyes remained on the figure creeping closer to Warriors, who had lost any false bravado. When he turned to them his face was drawn in tight panic, as if begging them to please, please help him. Once more, Legend was shocked at the display, having never seen such a blatant call for help and fear on his face before. Not for himself. Snippets of moments in time, of redirected conversations and questions, vague answers and explanations, of dramatics to distract from the worry. They might’ve deemed Warriors the charmer of the group, but Legend hadn’t really expected the rest of them to be on the receiving end so brutally. <em>Did</em> they know Warriors?</p><p>Warriors, who was currently having his personal space <em>very</em> violated. His stomach rebelled at the sight of Cia now sitting on his friend’s lap, looking as she was trying to melt into him. The way Warriors was responding to that, she might as well have been sitting on a statue. His eyes, once they weren’t squeezed shut, were wide with terror, and Legend cursed this woman for doing this to him. Goddesses, he’s never wanted to ice somebody so badly in his life. He turned to the others, trying to get their attention with just his gaze.</p><p>“That’s it. We need to get out of here. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Time nodded, though it was stiff. He met everyone’s eyes, and they all bore the same fire. All except for Wind, who hadn’t looked away from his older brother. His cheeks were rosy, sky blue stare a bit moist. He looked utterly dejected at the treatment occurring outside the barrier, but at the same time, his body too, was stiff and tense, as if ready to jump up and steal Wars from the witch’s grasp.</p><p>“W-why…why can’t he hear us? Why won’t he listen?” he was whispered. Legend’s heart softened just a tad at the normally-boisterous boy’s quiet confusion. He was getting soft.</p><p>“Listen, Sailor, this magic wall is keeping him from hearing us” --<em>and hopefully her too</em>, he thought-- “but you heard him, earlier didn’t you? He knows how much you care about him, alright? Wind? Look at me.”</p><p>Two watery blue orbs slowly made their way to his direction.</p><p>“I know you saw his face earlier, so I know you know that he’s asking for our help. So are you just gonna sit here and cry about it, or are you gonna join me in giving Cia the biggest bitch-slap of her life?”</p><p>Wind bristled at that last comment, but he began to quickly blink away the tears threatening to form. His brows narrowed and his mouth twisted into a grimace as he shook his head.</p><p>“I <em>wasn’t</em> crying! And besides, I was already planning my escape while you were busy flapping your gums.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful. Care to enlighten the rest of us?” He opened his palms to gesture to the rest of the class, who were torn between keeping an eye on Warriors and listening to the conversation in front of them.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I have a lock pick in my left boot, so if I can get my hands free, I bet I can use my master pirate skills to pick your manacles too.”</p><p>“Great, so how do we get your hands loose?” Wild asked.</p><p>“…I hadn’t gotten that far.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed in which eight brains tried to think of a solution. Their planning was interrupted by a small gasp of pain that would have otherwise been unheard were it not for the silence of pondering. Through the murky haze of magic, Cia once again had her hand on the arrow protruding from Warriors’ shoulder, and though it was difficult to make out exact details, the stark whiteness of Warriors’ face as he bit his lip again stood out well enough. This time, even Legend couldn’t stop Wind from staring at the torture, as he himself couldn’t look away, every fiber of his being screaming at him to just <em>help Warriors</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“…What an-interesting-choice of title. And here I thought you were trying to change. Instead I see you’ve taken a name that not only encapsulates the blood on your hands, but also your entire being: a weapon…”</em>
</p><p>Part of his mind wanted to agree. After all, they were heroes—chosen by Hylia to fight whatever evil had befallen the country at that time, of course they were weapons! Hell, Wind was barely a child and he’s already killed Ganon himself! Warriors was right, they had all been through hell and back--but Warriors was different. Practically the opposite of Legend in every way. Where he was snarky and grumpy, Warriors was all easy smiles and open hearts. Sure, he’s been on less quests than him, but Legend hadn’t fought in a war.</p><p>He supposed something as traumatic as that would leave its marks, but as far as they knew, Volga’s fire was the only real scar left from that ordeal. And yet, looking at Warriors’ reaction to Cia, that assumption was more than a little incorrect. Damn Warriors and his stupid distractions. How dare he trick him with bets and sassy remarks…They’d all fallen right for it, all too eager to partake in the light he brought. Oh, they were going to have words…</p><p>He was jostled out of his angry musings with a nudge to his shoulder. Focusing his gaze he saw…Four? Standing in front of him?</p><p>“What the—how did you get out?”</p><p>Four rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I may have a bit of magic of my own.”</p><p>Suspicious.</p><p>“He turned tiny! Like a little mouse!” Hyrule happily supplied.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Four nodded. “Not now though. Wind says you have a lock pick on you.”</p><p>“What happened to Mister ‘Master Plan’s’ set?” he asked, turning to Wind. The boy in question glared at his shoes with betrayal evident on his face.</p><p>“She must’ve taken them when she took the rest of our stuff. Boot’s empty.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s so hard having the most experience here.” –Wind blew a raspberry at him— “Four, take off my hat and there should be a little pocket in the bottom. Don’t touch anything else.” He narrowed his eyes at the blonde before him. Four rolled his back and went to work locating the item. Soon enough, his hat was replaced and Four stood at his side, surprise showing as he worked to undo the locks on his wrists. Legend turned to Wind, a smug grin adorning his face. Wind, on the other hand, stuck his tongue out in reply.</p><p>Legend turned to Wind, a smug grin adorning his face. Wind, on the other hand, stuck his tongue out in reply.</p><p>“Alright, I should have you out in just a second, just gotta remember all those practice locks…”</p><p>In what seemed no time at all, Legend was out of his chair, rubbing his wrists and taking the pick set from Four, who pulled out two small metal pins.</p><p>“These are from one of my latest projects, so I can try to use these. That way we'llhave two people at once,” he offered. Legend switched their items instead, trading for the pins.</p><p>“No, I have more experience, so you should have the better set. It’ll go faster that way.” Four nodded in assent and went to go free Wild, who was closest to him while Legend moved to Wind who’s attention had once again been grabbed by beyond the barrier. Sparing a glance at the outside (he hadn’t heard anymore cries of pain, maybe that was a good thing?) he felt his stomach drop to his feet.</p><p>Last he had seen, Cia had Warriors in the throes of whatever torture she was putting him through and his face was full of pain. But now…now there was still pain, that much was obvious. For there was Warriors, staring right at him, with sweat beading his face and blood on his tunic, looking more disheveled than he had ever seen. And more betrayed than he had any right to be. The way his brows were drawn together, his blue eyes sat watering in his eyes, and his mouth hung slightly open in shock. He wanted to throw himself at the wall, to break through and wrench that demon from his brother and slash away at whatever lies she was feeding him.</p><p>When Cia pulled Warriors’ face away from him, he finally felt his body relax. His palms were stinging, he noticed. In a daze, he opened them up and saw small red crescents crying into his palms and covering the pins with their crimson tears. An even smaller sniffle broke the trance. Right, Wind.</p><p>He only let himself look once at his young companion, but it was enough to spot the two salty tears that had let themselves fall. This time, Legend didn’t say anything about it, instead losing himself to the task at hand whilst trying to block out the words filtering through. It was common knowledge Warriors despised traitors, loathed them in fact, but it was one thing to hate something, and another to actually have to kill it. <em>Well, you would know about that, now wouldn’t you?</em> His mind supplied helpfully. <em>No.</em> He wasn’t going to go down that path right now, they had other things to worry about.</p><p>Finally hearing the click of an opened lock, he sat back to let Wind stand up, but instead a flurry of blue rushed past him only to land heavily on the purple wave of magic that sat between them and Warriors. Not to be deterred, Wind began kicking and punching at the wall, angry tears making their way down his furious face. Muffled curses mixed with a few garbled sentences flew from his mouth.</p><p>“Like hell we’d abandon you, Wars! Don’t you listen to a damn word she says, I don’t care what she’s spitting out, when I get my hands on her I’m gonna-“ Legend yanked Wind away from the wall, hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving. He stared deep into Wind’s eyes, trying to grab his attention. When he spoke, he shook the other’s shoulders roughly, but in a quick manner.</p><p>“Listen here sailor, you can do whatever the hell you want to that witch. Bitch-slap or no, I’ll be right behind you. But right now, you really gotta focus, alright?” Wind tried turning back to Warriors, but Legend shook him again, willing those red-rimmed eyes to look back at him.</p><p>“I mean it, Wind. I want to help him as much as you do, but we’re gonna need everybody if we’re gonna take her down and get Warriors back. That means we need a plan, and more importantly—to keep our heads. No more abusing that wall, save it for Cia. Capiche?”</p><p>Wind swallowed and this time used his palms to wipe away his drying tears. When he uncovered them, a heavy glare was plastered on as he focused once more. A small sigh and he met Legend’s gaze with his own. It was steady, with only resolve and determination peering from behind the blue irises.</p><p>“Warriors needs us.”</p><p>“What else is new?”</p><p>This got out a shaky chuckle from the other and Legend acknowledged it with a grin of his own and a clap on the shoulder before standing.</p><p>“I’ll go help Four, you check on Time, he’s been making funny faces.”</p><p>Another nod and they made their separate ways. By now, both Wild and Sky were walking free, with Four having moved onto Hyrule. Next to him, Twilight still squirmed in his chair, though Legend could hear Hyrule warning him about rubbing his wrists raw. But his focus lie with the man sitting just beside Twilight, and coincidentally, on the other side of Warriors in their little circle.</p><p>Time himself was sat much like Wind was, eyes glued to Warriors, both anger and fear etched into the lines of his face. And yet, he seemed almost younger what with the way the fear seemed to look less like a concerned parent and more like a sibling’s concern for another. More personal. Did that even make sense? Was this what Wind meant when he said ‘funny faces’? He nudged the man, slightly unsure if he should approach this the way he did with Wind. Wasn’t this usually someone else’s job? Oh…right.</p><p>He too let himself stare at Warriors and Cia, his body acting automatically to put name to face. A neatly conflicted Warriors had a slightly blank look on his face (how he could seem so unemotional whilst being in such close proximity to such a monster was beyond him) that crumbled after Cia’s words filled the room once more, dripping poison wherever they landed.</p><p><em>“What do you think Wind? Time?”</em> she called out without a care in the world.</p><p>“I think you should shut the hell up, bitch.” Wind replied without skipping a beat. But Time said nothing, strangled sounds getting caught in his throat as his eyes remained glued to the blonde. The blonde, who was…crying. Well, one tear had slipped down his face, leaving a shimmering trail along Warriors’ face. Thankfully, he’d also closed his eyes soon after or else Leged would’ve likely needed someone to rouse him out of his own fury much like he did to Wind. How dare she? How <em>dare</em> she? Forget ice, he was gonna bring out every—</p><p>A hand touched grasped his wrist, Time’s hand. It was soft, yet weathered, and it was attached to the angriest expression he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Unlock me, Legend.” He asked, voice cold and even. “We need to get him out now. Before it’s too late.”</p><p>Legend set to work, hands moving on autopilot. “Yeah, I know. Who knows what she’ll do next—”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. We need to get him <em>out</em>.”</p><p>Time’s voice was getting more frantic now, and Legend would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little confused as to what Time was telling him. But this seemed like a bad time for in-depth conversation, so he would just have to go with it.</p><p>“What do you think I’m trying to do, Old Man?”</p><p>His hands worked incessantly at the four locks that kept the other’s limbs strapped down. <em>Just three more to go.</em> Luckily they were simple, run-of-the-mill metal locks, or this would’ve been a lot harder. <em>Thank Hylia for incompetent villains,</em> he supposed. Well, somewhat incompetent. She was able to successfully capture all nine of them, which has to be a record of some sort. <em>Two more.</em> Behind him, he could hear more of Cia’s monologue mixed in with the fervent whispers of the others trying to figure out strategy.</p><p>“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that when in doubt, aim for the thing that’s glowing.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to reach the scepter with the wall in the way?”</p><p>“I could try to electrocute it with my magic?”</p><p>“If worst comes to worst, that might be our only option, but I don’t think using up your magic for something like that will be very useful in the long run. Without our weapons and items, you’re our biggest offense at the moment.” <em>One more</em>.</p><p>“No pressure or anything.”</p><p>“No, I get it.”</p><p>“Ugh, this would be so much easier with Wars.”</p><p>…</p><p><em>Finally</em>. Legend held a hand out to Time to heave him up out of his chair but left him where he stood in order to hand Four his pins back. Now that they were all free, he could finally take some time to properly get a look at their predicament. The scepter still stood in the middle of the room, casting its strange shadows as it made the room seem to spin with its quiet swirls. With their chairs arranged in a circle around the scepter, the odd barrier put up crept a mere few feet from the chairs themselves, encircling the scepter round about, but keeping a channel open around Warriors and the staff itself.</p><p>
  <em>“So, in the spirit of newfound trust and in light of recent betrayals, I’ve prepared a gift for you.”</em>
</p><p>The Links watched in wonder as the previously empty space around the staff was suddenly filled with nine familiar figures lying bound on the floor. Several of the heroes took a step back in shock, but most simply stood their ground. But not Time. He stepped forward, getting as close to the wall as he could get, hands coming up to rest upon the vertical surface.</p><p>“Dammit Wars, don’t listen to her! I don’t know what kind of game she’s trying to play here but we’re right here, we didn’t betray you! We’re <em>right here!</em>”</p><p>Although his mini speech ran over whatever Warriors’ response was and most of Cia’s comment, but they were able to catch, <em>“After all, in order to save the whole, sacrifices must be made. Traitors to the crown deserve nothing less than the taste of your sword.” </em></p><p>Something told him this was more than simply getting rid of turncoats, and Time was one such thing. After spending so much time with the man, it wasn’t as difficult as before to spot when he was getting upset, especially with the way his body had turned into a loaded weapon, tension lines running up along his body and grating against his skin with nervous energy.</p><p>
  <em> “What makes you so sure I’ll comply?” </em>
</p><p>Legend couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief at the response. At least Warriors was still in there, however hidden by blood and fear. But his heart did clench when he heard how pitiful their captain sounded. Not at all like his former self, but Legend was determined to fix that, no matter what it took. Screw it, he was going soft anyways, might as well let it do some good.</p><p>Meanwhile, the room shook again as magic poured out to reveal an unconscious Kari beside the traitors from earlier. She was in much worse shape, however, and Legend mentally added her to the list of people to save right after Warriors.</p><p><em> “Because, dear Link</em> (and wasn’t that name ruined for him for all time?)<em>, if you don’t, she’s going to die here.” </em></p><p>Once again, Legend felt his nails dig into his palms, but it was better to feel pain than the sheer revulsion he experienced when he watched the way Cia touched Warriors, like he was an object, like he was simply meant to exist for her enjoyment.</p><p>
  <em> “And, because you’re mine.” </em>
</p><p>And she kissed him. And Legend didn’t have to be Time, he didn’t have to even see the instantaneous drop of emotion from Warriors face as all light left his eyes and he turned into a doll right before his very eyes. Because now he understood exactly what Time was trying to tell him. They’d lost him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Legend’s characterization alright? I couldn’t choose between him or Wind or Time again...<br/>Is the chapter confusing at all? Did I even capture emotions? I don't know how emotions work, seriously. </p><p>Also, why do I love italics so much?<br/>Anyways, action will pick up a lot more next chapter, I just wanted to clear up emotional states for this section. My brain got kinda fuzzy during the las few pages so tell me if I pulled something wack please and thank you.</p><p>What do y'all listen to when reading and/or writing cause I'm strictly Witcher soundtrack when writing but French pop when reading...</p><p>Love you all, I'd love to know your thoughts so I can get better next chapter!! Thanks again! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Links are free from their chains, but something's come over Warriors that they've never seen before. Well, most of them. A life (several, really) hang in the balance, but Cia's doing her best to keep them occupied.</p><p> </p><p>TW: descriptions of blood, thoughts of self-harm, swearing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter! I'll add an epilogue to tie things up, but it'll probably be shorter than regular chapter lengths. </p><p>Thank you to everyone for being so supportive and kind enough to leave kudos or comments, it means the world!!<br/>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Well, shit.</em>
</p><p>Legend couldn’t comprehend much else at the moment, otherwise occupied with the sight of Cia doing her best to carry on a one person make out session with the statue that was Warriors.</p><p>Seconds prior, every Link, now freed from their bonds, was prepared to storm the sorceress with everything they had. Which, granted, wasn’t really all that much considering they were without weapons or items, something Legend was still pretty peeved about. He twitched his fingers. Devoid of their usual adornments he felt naked.</p><p>He and the remaining Links stood speechless as they watched the kiss unfold. Combined with the emotionless Warriors and the absolute absurdity of the scene, eight pairs of eyes stared in disbelief as their bodies betrayed them and kept them rooted to the spot, unable to look away.</p><p>Thankfully, the kiss didn’t last long and they were able to overcome their shock. When Cia finally pulled away her eyes remained closed for a few seconds, a small grin of pure pleasure conveying her emotions. Seconds later, her lids flicked open and she stared at Warriors with triumph, admiring the effect she’d had on him.</p><p>“Perfect,” she purred. “Now, I believe you had some unsavory characters to dispose of. Up you go.”</p><p>She slipped from her position on his lap to just a few feet in front of him. A wave of her hand and the cuffs securing his wrists and ankles popped open with a <em>click</em>. Warriors stood, albeit mechanically. He glanced at his newly-freed hands with mechanical disinterest, flexing his hands and fingers as if noticing them for the first time. His face remained blank, still pale and tired, but where lines had been pinched with pain and exhaustion tugged at his eyes, now it was as if he’d been frozen, emotions swept away by a clean slate of empty thought.</p><p>Said disposition remained in place even as Cia moved closer, despite the obvious panic he’d displayed at her earlier advances. Just like before, her hand made her way to the bolt that was <em>still</em> in his shoulder. Not even a twitch interrupted his facial petrification, even as she yanked the arrow free with a sickening <em>squelch</em> as flesh tugged against the shaft of wood and iron. A fresh river of ruby red rivulets ran down his arm, mixing with the darker shades and adding to the garish picture his tunic was painted.</p><p>But still, no reaction fell from the captain’s lips, and nothing betrayed his pain. <em>What the hell is going on here?</em> Legend ground his teeth. Arrow wounds he knew, but this? He’d seen all sorts of similar reactions to stressful situations, but he never thought <em>Warriors</em> to be on the list. <em>All the more reason to cut the bitch and get the hell out of here. </em></p><p>He turned to Time and saw the same mixture of emotions before settling on a similar expression of resolution. They met stares and all around him he could see they were all in the same school of thought.</p><p>“I’m going to give you something now, Link. And when I do, I want you to think of every battle you lost, of every soul that was taken because of traitors like these. I want you to remember how it felt to have a knife plunged into your back because of their betrayal.” Cia began.</p><p>From her sleeve she produced a long, thin dagger. In the purple light its blade shone as if dripping with poison. Warriors’ right hand reached out to take the knife from her hand, and she pressed the handle into his palm, curling his fingers around the leather-bound grip.</p><p>“Your kingdom needs you, Link. Cut out the infection, before it’s too late.”</p><p>At the mention of his kingdom, Warriors straightened up noticeably. His grip on the knife tightened, knuckled turning white, and Legend could’ve sworn his glazed eyes had darkened ever so slightly. Cia watched his reaction with pleasure, turning to the heap of bodies strewn around the scepter. She raised her hand, eyes glinting with a magical glow.</p><p>“Before you begin, let’s spare a look at your so-called friends. We don’t want them missing out on all the fun, now do we?”</p><p>Legend’s heart rate picked up. This was it. He sensed more than saw the others tense in readiness, preparing to attack even without weapons. Several intakes of breath resounded behind him, but he could see Time clench his fists in preparation. Sure enough, when Cia gestured so, the glowing scepter darkened, the purple and black shadows covering their surroundings fading away as the torches once again flickered to life.</p><p>But, more importantly, the wall that had separated them from Warriors shimmered for a moment, then finally fell, disappearing in the blink of an eye. A wave of glittering violet magic surged through the room in a gust as the power was released. Legend had to cover his eyes from the onslaught, though his feet slipped backwards slightly.</p><p>“What the—how did you escape?!” Cia exclaimed. Her arm was still outreached from the spell, but for the first time Legend could see uncertainty accent her features, along with…was that fear? He straightened and bared his fists. Wind stepped up beside him, small fists also raised in preparation for the coming fight.</p><p>“I’d be more concerned with the major ass-whooping you’re about to get.” Wind snarled.</p><p>Even Time couldn’t waste energy reprimanding him for his language. He, like the rest of them, surged forward as if to rush the witch. They didn’t get far, however, when a shadowy figure suddenly rose up to meet them, sword in hand. They stumbled to a halt, even though they were still a few feet from his sword’s reach. The figure was a young man, tall and muscular, that much they could see beyond the dark curtain that cloaked his body.</p><p>At first glance Legend thought he was looking at an exact replica of Warriors, scarf and all, but this Dark Link was different to those he knew. His features were constantly shifting and changing, at times displaying characteristics of each of them but never staying the same. He could feel himself getting slightly nauseous just form staring at the ever-changing face. Despite this, several features remained a constant. The sword, for one matter, and the eyes. A bright blood-red, they glowed like hung like glowing lanterns amid his midnight sky face, the center of the ongoing storm of black.</p><p>“Sh-shadow?” Four whispered. He looked hopeful, and Legend could see his arm twitch as if fighting the urge to reach out.</p><p>Cia laughed. “Not this time, Hero of the Four Sword. But I’m sure at least a few of you can recognize my friend here.”</p><p>This she directed towards Time, her eyes glinting playfully. He only glared harder at the white-haired sorceress. She grinned, and only then did Legend notice that she still held the arrow she’d pulled form Warriors, twirling it in her hand.</p><p>“If not, I can explain exactly what is going to happen. Link here is going to dispose of a few worthless souls and you all are going to sit back and watch.”</p><p>A few of them, like himself, bristled with anger upon hearing her words, but Cia stared back expectantly, tapping the arrowhead against her pale lips.</p><p>“Listen, it was very cute of you all think you could overtake me, but enough of this nonsense. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Link here: If any of you even <em>thinks</em> of interfering, her throat will be slit faster than it takes to breathe. Am I understood?”</p><p>She was deadly serious now, anyone could see it with the way her eyes froze, staring at them, and the way her grip tightened on the arrow. He fought back a growl. <em>They didn't</em> <em>have time for this!</em> Legend eyed the sword in Dark Link’s hand. The man himself had said nothing but the expert grip he held on the razor-sharp blade spoke for him. At first glance, hit seemed he was stood protectively around Kari, legs on either side of her torso and sword at the ready, prepared for an onslaught from either side. But the way his sword dipped inches from her throat and swayed precariously over the exposed skin said differently.</p><p>His menacing aura left a wide girth around him and the other indisposed soldiers lying nearby. That, combined with Cia’s threat left the Links with no other choice than to stand back, however much it pained them.</p><p>“Very good.” She purred. “The show is about to begin. Oh, Link?”</p><p>She gripped Warriors’ shoulders from behind and ran the arrowhead down his face, leaving smudges of crimson in its wake. Legend flinched internally. Warriors <em>hated</em> getting stuff on his face. But, once again, he said nothing, <em>did</em> nothing in response to the outside world.</p><p>“It’s time for you to rid the world of these unsavory characters. Your queen demands it.” Wind made to speak up, but his words died in his throat when he saw the tip of a sword begin to pierce Kari’s throat. Legend himself had to physically bite his tongue to keep from speaking up as well.</p><p>What good was one person they hardly knew when there was Warriors <em>right there</em>? Logically, a captain was worth far more than a measly cadet. There were hundreds of those, if not thousands. She was probably going to die anyway, given with how easily she was captured. <em>Remind me how you got here</em> <em>again?</em> A voice whispered. It sounded suspiciously like Warriors. <em>Who cares?</em> He argued back. <em>Why should we sacrifice you for some nobody? You’re a damn captain—you’re the hero of your realm. It can do without a Kari, but it—we--can’t lose you. </em></p><p>Warriors moved closer to the traitors. A few of them were very much aware of their predicament and were shouting something, but Legend couldn’t hear. There was too much going on inside his head.</p><p><em>Oh, but can’t you?</em> “Warriors” scoffed back. <em>What kind of hero would I be if I always let others take the fall for me? Besides, a captain always looks out for their troops. </em></p><hr/><p>Blood.</p><p>There was blood everywhere. On his clothes, his arms, his face. On that goddess-damned dagger Cia had handed to him without a care in the world. Now, it carried nine souls, all taken by him. Sure, he’d hesitated for a second, but the moment Kari was revealed he knew deep down what had to be done.</p><p>Again, that same pragmatic part of him sighed with relief at the sight of the dead bodies. Another threat, vanquished. The throne was safe. So why did he feel like he was forgetting something? His body still felt numb, his mind still hazy, but he could’ve sworn there was something else.</p><p>He stared down at his hands. They were shaking before. Now, they were still at last, his right still clutching the dagger tightly. Vermilion veins ran down the blade, dripping down to meet with the slowly expanding puddle on the floor. He’d done this hadn’t he? His fingers were caked in the stuff, like a macabre pair of gloves.</p><p>Dazedly, he jerked his head up, only to meet the unseeing gaze of a dead man. He wasn’t alone. Eight other bodies lie beside him, their bodies torn open in a way that spoke of deadly efficiency. Jagged smiles leered up at him alongside the surprised gaping of hollowed chests. Wine-red roses bloomed from the wounds, their petals dripping to the floor and spreading around the bodies in a bloody bouquet.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>His brow twitched. He was so tired. Wasn’t there a chair he could sit down on? His arm hurt too. He went to clutch at it, but was stopped by a cold hand on his own. It felt like there was a film on his eyes, keeping him from seeing clearly. He wasn’t too worried though, he put it there. He put it there to make sure the only thing he could see was the stark red of bright blood. He had to make sure he wasn’t distracted. He knew he was weak, but it was the only way he could stand killing so many humans. Not monsters—humans.</p><p>The hand that gripped his own tightened his hold on the knife. Another came up to hold his face. They were freezing. Violet eyes cut through his haze to gaze into his own vacant stare.</p><p><em>“Well done, Link.”</em> She cooed.<em> “I hope…enjoyed…present.” </em></p><p>His ears were still too muffled to make out exactly what she was saying, like there was cotton stuffed in his ears. He was stuck in his own bubble of blissful ignorance. Maybe he should just fall back into its embrace. She wasn’t letting him let go of that knife very soon, anyway.</p><p>
  <em> “…see that girl?” </em>
</p><p>Cold fingers gripped his chin, forcing him to look away from her, instead facing behind her to a fallen figure on the floor. She was awfully close to the nine dead, but he could at least tell she was breathing. She too sported the uniform of a military service member. Perhaps she was a traitor too? His already fuzzy brain got distracted by the person standing over her. Was it a person? They looked like they were wearing shadows, covered head to toe in pitch black. Even their sword, dangling so precariously near her throat was swathed in ink.</p><p><em>“I need…you…kill her.”</em> That same sickly-sweet voice wormed its way into his head.</p><p>Again? Why?</p><p>Either she was a mind-reader or he’d said that out loud. Small chuckles wafted through the mist and a thumb came up to brush away something hot and wet from his face. Too warm to be blood--that had already grown cold and itchy on his skin.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t…love me? She’s…them…” </em>
</p><p>So that was it. Ok, then, he supposed he should get going then. Perhaps the sooner he got this done the sooner she could let him sleep. His body lurched mechanically to the young woman’s unconscious body. The shadow man stepped backwards to give him room for the deed. He watched him as he moved, trying to distract his mind further from what he was about to do.</p><p>That little voice he’d given in to earlier was calling him back, asking him to fall in all the way again. But he saw something that peaked his wavering interest. He hadn’t noticed them before, but now he could see a group of people behind the shadow. Most of them looked quite young, some more than others, but they were all men (or soon to be). What most caught his eye was one of the taller ones. He looked older than the others, older than him.</p><p>He stopped, the dagger coming to rest against his thigh once more. He couldn’t help but stare at the man. He seemed so familiar. Strange markings covered part of his face, and one eye was forced shut by a nasty scar that ran down his weathered face. But the eye that was open was staring right at him. Somehow that blue cut through clearer than the violet. He nudged away at the voice, trying to put all of his focus back into the man in front of him. The girl could wait.</p><p>Physically, the man held himself with the weight of many years on his shoulders, and although he was clad only a basic tunic and no armor, he couldn’t help but picture him wearing anything but. And yet, despite the scar, despite the obvious age gap, the way he looked at him took off years. He looked <em>scared</em>. For who? For himself? For <em>him?</em></p><p>He was saying something. But so was the voice. And so was Cia. She sounded angry. He was surprised to find that he didn’t care. He couldn’t quite find his voice at the moment, not amidst all this buzzing, but he hoped the man would understand what he wanted to convey anyway. He tried to shake the effects of his temporary lapse, but it was always so difficult. He at least remembered he’d needed help that last time.</p><p>“Warriors! <em>Link</em>!” He remembered that too. Those were his names, weren’t they? One, a prideful knight, the other an unworthy hero who led men into a war started because of him. No wonder there were defectors. Who would follow the cocky bastard who got their family killed because he was too pretty?</p><p>He looked back to the knife, holding it up to his face. Once, he might’ve been able to see his reflection in it, but now, covered in gore, his reflection was a distorted mess, too covered in blood to properly see. <em>An apt representation</em>, he surmised. He thumbed the edge of the blade, reveling in its sharpness.</p><p>Maybe if he weren’t so pretty people wouldn’t get so hurt by him. Maybe it would all go away. He thought of the man with the scar over one eye. Would something like that make him ugly? He didn’t think so. It had to be bigger, something to allow him to truly atone for his mistakes. Diagonally, then? From one temple to the opposite jawline. Like one of the ripped paintings in the castle. Eternally marred. He could do it as quickly as he’d killed those nine before. Perhaps Cia wouldn’t love him then, perhaps he could escape.</p><p>Choice made, he raised the blade, twisting it in his hand so he could pull it downwards more easily. Once again, his mind was betrayed by his body. His hands, they were shaking, not still like before. But he knew he had to do this. It was better this way.</p><p>Distantly, he could hear people speaking, supposedly the man and Cia—even the voice was asking him to stop. Nevertheless, he tightened his grip and steeled his nerves. One quick stroke, that was all it would take—</p><p>
  <em> “Big brother!” (“No! Stop talking!” Cia shouted) </em>
</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>Or rather, he was stopped. By that voice—by that name. His body remained frozen, but his head turned to the scarred man. Where the imposing figure once stood, now he only saw a young boy, barely up to his waist screaming for him. Dark blonde hair poked out from under a green cap that matched the rest of his attire. At his hip, small wooden faces peeked back at him.</p><p>“M-mask?”</p><p>The blade lowered from his face. He couldn’t help but turn to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. But the child was still there, staring up at him with tear-filled eyes. He wanted to wipe them away so badly. How could he do this to him?</p><p>Those bright blue eyes poured into soul like a waterfall, clearing the haze with ease.</p><p>“C’mon big bro,” he sniffled. “It’s getting late. I want to go home.” <em>(“Stop!”)</em></p><p>
  <em> I want to go home.</em>
</p><p>Shards of a memory flash through his mind. It was late, and he was tired, and without his armor or scarf. But he still held a sword in his hand. He wasn’t breathing heavily, but there was a ring of people around him and a body underneath him, so there must have been some sort of fight. Of which he was the victor, that at least, was obvious. Looking down, he saw what looked to be a young cadet, still on uniform, unlike him. He was on his back, gawking up at him with fear.</p><p>He looked right past it and into the reflection on his eyes. Here he was just a shadow, with the odd firelight from the nearby torches that lit the tavern glinting off his blade. Was he going to kill him? No. It was a mistake, one the cadet surely learned his lesson from. But, how could he be sure? That familiar fog was still encroaching upon his mind, muddling things again. He was confused. He didn’t need its help. He wasn’t going to kill him. He continued to fall into the haze, until a tiny hand tugged on his sleeve.</p><p>“C’mon big bro. It’s getting late,” he’d said. “I want to go home.”</p><p>“The war’s over. You don’t have to be Him anymore.”</p><p>He blinked. <em>That</em> was not part of the memory. He looked back at Mask. But it wasn’t Mask anymore. It was…Time. But where did—oh. Oh. Something deep in his head clicked into place. He understood how he’d looked so familiar, so old and so young at the same time. This was his little brother.</p><p>He lowered the knife completely, letting it hang loosely by his side. His head was getting clearer by the second, and with it, his senses were coming back to life. He was cold, but his arm was on fire, he was exhausted, but felt lighter without the press of disillusioning smog on his brain.</p><p>“…Time.”</p><p>As if he wasn’t feeling lighter already, the relief that poured off Time’s face almost made the lead in his stomach drip away. Again, his body moved on auto-pilot, trying to get to Time but he was stopped by a scream that cut through the air.</p><p>
  <em>“Shut him up!” </em>
</p><p>Dark Link (for that was who he was) moved too quickly for any of them to see. In a blink he materialized in front of Time, and before he could offer even a warning cry, Time was hunched over in pain, a blade of shadow pierced through his stomach. If Dark Link had been fast before, now he and the rest of the world had slowed to a crawl.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Time fell to his knees, face screwed in pain and hands clutching at the hole in his torso. He didn’t hear him hit the ground or groan in pain, someone had put their hands over his ears for some reason. At least that was his explanation as to why everything had suddenly grown so muffled and distorted. Someone was screaming--several someones in fact--and he was one of them, if the claws raking his throat were any indication. A new mist began to creep forth, this one red. Red like the blood spilling from his little brother’s (was it big brother now?) body.</p><p>And so, like he did with most mists, he let it take him.</p><p>Fatigue and pain forgotten, he let his body take over, feeling more than thinking about the short sprint to Dark Link. Sensing more than planning the quick twist of the knife to embed it deep into the shadow’s neck, pressing harder and harder until the wriggling shadows stilled and dissipated for good. This time, the mist was gone in an instant, leaving him sharper than ever.</p><p>He was back.</p><p>But he was losing Time. Cia could wait. He dropped to his knees beside his brother, leaving the dagger at his side. The brother in question was currently on his side, hands still trying to stem the blood flow. His face was pale and he was starting to pant. Around him, seven more bodies dropped beside him. His other brothers. He thought they didn’t—</p><p>“Warriors! Are you Ok?”</p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p>“What do we do?”</p><p>"Time! He’s—” A groan broke through the clamor and brought attention to the one lying down. Time’s eye roamed for a moment before settling on Warriors.</p><p>“Hey dumbass big bro. Glad you’re back.”</p><p>“You little shit. How dare you get so much taller than me.”</p><p>“<em>And</em> more handsome? It’s a mystery, I know.”</p><p>“Shut up. Can’t you see you’re dying here?”</p><p>“Dying? No one told me.”</p><p>“That’s enough. We need something to stop the bleeding.” He glanced down at his tunic. Blood-stained and dirty as it was, it would probably do more damage than good. But, before he could think on it any longer, a heap of red cloth was thrust into his hands. He looked up to find Legend looking back at him with a nod. He couldn’t stop his eyes from watering, but he did duck his head whilst wrapping the fabric onto the wound.</p><p>“Twilight, I’m gonna need that rancher strength of yours to keep pressure on this. If we can get more cloth to tear into strips we can use that to tie it on instead. Did it even go through the back? Maybe we should—” he was cut off by a soft hand tapping his own. He didn’t mean to flinch, but when he saw the owner of the hand his heart calmed. Hyrule smiled gently back at him, his other hand raised.</p><p>“Magic hands, remember? I’ll do what I can to help him. You should sit back for a moment. You’ve been through a lot just now, and that arm of your isn’t looking too good either.”</p><p>He scrambled backwards. Nonono. This wasn’t over. Time was still in danger, and Cia-</p><p>He’d left Cia. <em>Again</em>. He whipped his head around just to see her where he’d left her. She was muttering to herself, head held in her hands. Muffled sobs escaped the concealment, but he felt no pity for her.</p><p>“Right. That bitch. I may not have a sword, but fists will work just as well.” Wind growled. Several others mirrored his anger, moving towards the sorceress.</p><p>“Wait!” he half whispered-half shouted. “Please. I have to do this. It’s my Hyrule. It’s my fault we’re here in the first place.”</p><p>Sky crouched down beside him, a troubled look on his face. “I don’t know Wars, I’m with Hyrule. You’re not well, and—” he grabbed the front of his tunic.</p><p>“No! Sky, <em>please</em>. I’m fine—well, fine enough to do this! I have to. She’s—she—I can’t just—”</p><p>Sky smiled that gentle smile of his, even though it was tainted with concern. He had to have read the desperation pouring from him. He didn’t know how to explain it, it just had to be him to kill Cia. Sky went to place his hands over the ones gripping his shirt, but Warriors yanked his back before they could touch.</p><p>“Alright. I trust you Wars. We’ll leave Cia to you, but if anything happens you’ll have Legend and Wind to answer to. Not to mention the rest of us.”</p><p>Warriors looked around him and saw grim agreement. None of the others looked happy with the turn of events, but he knew they’d respect his decision. After all, they were brothers.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said to no one in particular.</p><p>Legend sighed, fingers dug deeply into crossed arms. They made eye contact and Warriors didn’t have to hear him speak to know what he wanted to say.<em> I don’t like it.</em> I know. But I trust you too. <em>Be careful.</em> Don’t worry, I have something worth staying for.</p><p> </p><p>“Cia,” he croaked. He tried to look as forlorn as possible, which honestly, was not too difficult. If he looked as awful as he felt, he didn’t think he’d have a problem convincing her of his state of mind.</p><p>Cia didn’t look too well herself. Her already greyed complexion had pale considerably, and the cracks that littered her skin had grown wider and more pronounced. It seemed conjuring that dark link had taken most of her power. <em>Just like before,</em> he thought. But this time, he would put an end to her for good.</p><p>When she looked up at him, black tears ran down her face, but her eyes weren’t puffy, just unfocused. She looked just as mad as before.</p><p>“Dearest?” He cringed inside, trying to swallow the bile that threatened to escape his throat. He just had to do what he did best: pretend. Unlike before, he felt proud of his abilities—it was about time he put it to good use.</p><p>“He’s dead. How could you?”</p><p>He tried keeping his voice quiet and scratchy (which again, not that difficult), his head dipped low. He really was so tired. Collapsing sounded real nice right about now…</p><p>No.</p><p>He blinked rapidly, as if to keep tears at bay. Really, he needed to stay alert.</p><p>“I thought you said you loved me?”</p><p>No matter how much it pained to say that sentence, he knew it was his best bet to get to Cia. And—</p><p>A bundle of purple cloth and white hair wrapped his body in a sloppy hug. He couldn’t help but tense up. He knew he had to do this, he told them he could do this, but she was touching him again he didn’t want touch he didn’t want to feel oh Hylia what was he thinking he couldn’t do it it was too much too much—</p><p>The taste of iron filled his mouth. He thought of his brothers waiting for him, of Time lying in his blood. He chased back the grey mist and stepped back into the present. His lip was throbbing, but now at least he could think again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Link! I had to! You have to understand. He was a threat to our love, I couldn’t let him—any of them—steal you away from me!” She was crying into his shoulder. He still hadn’t reciprocated the hug, but he forced himself to lift his ragged left arm to hold the back of her head in his hand, even though his muscles were weak and it felt like sticking his hand on a hot iron.</p><p>“I get it. But I think you’re the one who’s lost this time, Cia.”</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>Warriors shuddered as he felt the smooth metal sink into her heart. His right hand was still gripping the handle of the dagger embedded in her back.</p><p>
  <em>So that was what it felt like. </em>
</p><p>At first she tried to break free of the hold she’d flung herself into, but newfound strength allowed him to keep her trapped in his arms. Nails raked at his back to try and get him to let go, sending streaks of fire across his already burning skin. A wet gurgle escaped her lips and he had to fight to not get as far away as possible from her now that the deed was done. He’d thought she was dead before and paid the price. He wasn’t about to let whatever she’d become get away a second time.</p><p>“Cia…<em>Cia…<strong>Cia</strong></em>!” </p><p>She stopped, leaving him to hold her up. Instead, he brought them both to the ground, lying her on her back. He kept the dagger by his side just in case, though. Cia was staring up at him, her violet and red eyes already getting foggy. A small stream of black ran down her chin. The cracks were so much bigger now, and her skin was getting more grey by the second.</p><p>“…Why? I loved you.” she whispered.</p><p>“No.” he replied, softly but firmly. “You didn’t. You were alone and you were afraid. Afraid of being forgotten by those you were stuck watching for all eternity. This isn’t love. This is an obsession, a an unhealthy fascination—a sickness. Love shouldn’t hurt like this, or leave you unable to rest in peace.”</p><p>More black tears fell quietly from Cia’s eyes.</p><p>“I-I’m scared, Link. I d-don’t want to go by myself.”</p><p>Her flailing hand found his and this time, he let it happen, however hard his heart began to pound. They both knew she wasn’t long for this world.</p><p>“They t-told me, never touch! D-don’t touch, only look. But I-I-I-“</p><p>She gasped for air, occasionally coughing up more black blood. Her eyes were wild, and she clawed at her own chest, as if trying to get to her heart. He was about to stop her when she stopped, her hand coming to rest at her side once more. She looked back up at him, eyes nearly shut as a sigh left her lungs.</p><p>“Why did I have to be the cursed one?”</p><p>“We all have our roles to play,” he supplied solemnly.</p><p>One last laugh found its way from her, however weak and tortured it was. She closed her eyes. “If you say so, dear Link.”</p><p>And with that, her face hardened, the cracks in her face broke open, and the greyish tint to her skin turned gritty before his eyes. He watched as she broke apart, piece by piece, crumbling until she was nothing more than a pile of silvery dust. And, although he couldn’t see it happen, amidst the powder where her hand used to be, a tiny purple gem leaked its black ink before crumbling into dust as well.</p><p>And dear Link? His body staged a mutiny and began to shut down, despite the many issues that needed seeing to. In other words, he passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me when I mention the fic title in the actual story:   :0</p><p>Ta da! There were a lot of ways for this chapter to go, so I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but I hope it lived up to expectations. Also Warriors talk w/Cia ._. idk</p><p>Me writing Time's speech to Warriors:<br/>"Hey big guy, Sun's getting real low."</p><p>If I missed any warnings or need to tag something plz tell me!! Safe space (relatively, it's still angsty)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where there are doubts, there are reassurances and truths, and where there are dark sorceresses, there are brothers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!! These last few weeks have been pretty rough but I'm happy to have this chapter finally out. I hope you all enjoy, thank your for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark.</p><p>Stars still frosted the sky with their glittering bodies, dew was still sprinkled on the emerald blades of grass. And all was quiet. Even the bustling Castle Town was holding its breath in preparation for the coming day. Soon, light would streak over the fields and roads, touching every rooftop and tower. People would exit their homes to get on with the day’s work, eager to get to the market to buy or to sell. For now, they lay in their beds or wherever sleep found them.</p><p>But, once again, Warriors was awake long before any of that.</p><p>Up on a lonely hill, he made such observations as he sat underneath a crooked oak. He’d woken up hours ago, swathed in blankets and the bodies of his companions in varied places around the room he hadn’t bothered to place before he’d taken his leave. Although physically he was good as new, the trek to this place of solitude still found him breathless, and he had to drag himself up the last few stretches.</p><p>In his haste to escape he’d neglected to grab a coat or anything other than the fresh white tunic and comfortable trousers he’d found himself in when he awoke (scratch that, he did steal some poor soul’s boots left by the door). The crisp early morning air nipped at his ears and nose, but it all blended together with the damp grass and the ice block that froze his chest.</p><p>He was pleased to find that his arm felt no remaining pain or discomfort, just a thin white scar left to remind him of what happened to it. Not that he would forget any time soon. He hugged his knees closer to him to wrap his arms around them tightly. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to sink below the tree and the grass and let the morning dew wash over where he’d been sitting. He couldn’t stop thinking about Cia, about what she did. He couldn’t stop. He tried to screw his eyes shut, to grit his teeth, to grip his arms so tightly that his fingers ached. He needed any sensation other than the feel of her touch to block her out.</p><p>Reminding himself that he killed her did nothing. Instead, he was reminded of the others he’d killed. Nine souls. Dead. They were traitors, of that he was sure of. But he thought he was done with killing people. At least, he’d hoped he was. He should have known it would never end.</p><p>Oh, but his brothers! He can’t imagine they’d be able to look at him the same ever again. He didn’t have time to explain anything to them during the escape, and he’d left before they awoke. He was too focused on Time to properly be sure of their reactions. He knew now that Cia had definitely had a part in projecting certain lies in that barrier she’d put up but he still didn’t know what was real or not.</p><p>What if they were just pretending to bear with him because they too were worried about Time? How was he going to explain himself to them? To Wind? He knew he’d made it obvious that he saw him as a younger brother and he couldn’t imagine losing him. What would he say? Would he cry in horror or be disgusted? Would he be angry with him? He didn’t want to face him—any of them. At least Time—who was Mask the whole time, he still needed to wrap his head around that—understood what had happened more or less. But he still felt ashamed. He hadn’t wanted to put him through that again. Not after the war.</p><p>Arms lost their strength and dropped to his lap. They sat there, limp between his chest and his legs that still hadn’t left their tucked shape. They were clean when he woke up. Scrubbed clean of their gruesome grime left by the killing. He felt his face. It too was clean, wiped clear of more blood and sweat. He still had yet to take a bath, however, but it was nice to know that at least some part of him wasn’t completely filthy. His fingers felt like sandpaper anyway, rubbing against his skin. He rubbed harder, trying to get under the skin, trying to get rid of the itch and buzz left there by Cia. It wasn’t just the dirt and dried sweat that agitated him. She was there still. She’d poisoned him. It was all over him, her touch.</p><p>Fingernails raked across his forearms and he wasn’t sure who it was this time, him or her. There was an entire layer on his body that just wouldn’t go. Stuck to him. He was trapped within himself, or whatever this skin had become. Maybe he should have gone to the baths instead. Scrub himself raw if only to get rid of this wrongness he felt all over. Maybe—</p><p>Something soft dropped onto his head and covered his vision in a familiar shade of blue. He froze, unable to comprehend this new occurrence, but he did notice his heart slowing to a more bearable speed (he also hadn’t realized his breaths had been coming in so short). Unable to do much else, he shakily lifted his hands to tug away at the soft fabric that clung to his head and shoulders. It came away in dazzling azure folds to rest happily in his frozen fingers.</p><p>His scarf.</p><p>In that moment he couldn’t care less who had brought him this treasure, he was too busy burying his face into the folds of the beloved object. He tried to steady his breathing, inhaling the scent of the article as deeply as he could, as if its sweet lavender scent could cleanse him from the inside out. Wait. Lavender? Last he checked he hadn’t been able to properly wash it in weeks—</p><p>“Sinnodel.”</p><p>He finally looked up to the mysterious giver and saw the familiar lieutenant smiling tiredly back at him. Her hair was still done up in her braid but it appeared as though a harsh wind had attacked her since he’d last seen her. Much of her tight plait had come loose and several strands were only just held back from obscuring her vision by her ears. She was still wearing her uniform but it looked crinkled and just as disheveled as the rest of her. She still held herself up straight, though, ever the soldier.</p><p>“Captain.” She touched her fist to her heart in acknowledgement. “Thought you might want these back. After all, a deal’s a deal.”</p><p>This time she smiled more brightly and from behind her back she pulled out a green bundle with several pieces of metal glinting in the fading moonlight. He uncurled his legs so that he could set the uniform on his lap. Protocol was yelling at him to stand up straight and act his station, but he didn’t particularly care right now, and he had a feeling Renn didn’t either.</p><p>“How did you—”</p><p>“Polish and soap weren’t too hard to find, but you would not believe what it takes to get a decent bottle of lavender oil around here.” She settled down next to him, making sure to leave plenty of room between them, something he was eternally grateful for.</p><p>“How did you even find—”</p><p>“Oh, it was easy once I got myself assigned to your room once we retrieved you and your friends from Cia’s temple. After that, we knew it was only a matter of time until you disappeared to do some poor excuse for coping.”</p><p>This gleaned a weak chuckle from him. “Alright, geez, have some respect will ya? I just came out to clear my head. And I’m still your superior, so enough with the interrupting.”</p><p>She sighed and turned from her view of the city below to look at him. Her dark eyes were framed with fatigued but they were still soft.</p><p>“All due respect, sir, but I don’t want to speak to the Captain right now. I want to talk to Link."</p><p>He jerked back slightly in surprise. He slumped bac into the tree and began fiddling with the items on his lap to curb the emotions swirling in his gut.</p><p>“The moment Queen Zelda found out about the incident at the training grounds she called practically everybody to together to find you and your friends. Impa, Lana, even that weird blue fairy that followed you around. I haven’t seen her so worried since the war. Getting to the temple and finding you like…that, we knew something had happened but not exactly what.” She laughed darkly, her hands coming to pick at the blades of grass beside her.</p><p>“Hylia knows your friends barely let us close enough to get you the medical attention you needed before commandeering your unconscious body all the way back to the castle. The little one nearly bit off Impa’s finger when she got too close. She was almost impressed.”</p><p>A thin smile tugged at his lips, and he breathed in the scent of his newly-washed scarf, wrapping it around his neck in the usual fashion. Just like that, he felt nearly whole again.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, finally sitting up to meet her eyes. “For everything.”</p><p>His cold fingers wrapped themselves into the folds of his scarf and he could feel tears pricking his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of her. He had to be strong. Unshakeable. A leader. But when he saw the way she looked at him, with such admiration and open kindness, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in for long, if at all.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Link.”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>Her hands stopped tugging at the grass, instead squeezing into tight fists.</p><p>“If I had just done my duty and protected you, your friends, the cadets, I could’ve stopped you or Tiran from getting shot, or Kari from getting captured, or stopped you from getting stuck in that witch’s grasp again—”</p><p>He put a hand out to land on her clenched fist. It loosened under his touch.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. You’re only one person. No one heard them coming, and no one could’ve guessed about the portals. Kari wasn’t even in the grounds when she got taken, so there was no way you would’ve known or have been able to help her. Besides, I pushed you out of the way so it’s not like you didn’t try your best. No one blames you, Renn.”</p><p>She softened, nodding slowly in acceptance. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>Her eyes held a twinkle in them he dreaded to see. “You did push me out of the way! I still can’t believe you did that. What in Din’s name were you thinking?”</p><p>She lightly punched his arm jokingly, but Warriors could see genuine anger flaring up.</p><p>“Hey, it’s my job as Captain to look out for my troops. That means you, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well it’s our job as your troops to make sure you don’t pull anything stupid to get yourself killed out there. We’re not just here to stand behind you, we’re here to stand with you too. Goddesses, it’s always the same thing with you hero types. You should hear what your friends were saying while you were out.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure they had <em>plenty</em> to say after—”</p><p>“No really, you should hear what they have to say.”</p><p>Renn jerked her thumb behind her. From the light of the coming sunrise he could see eight figures coming up the hill. At the head of the small party, a familiar face caught his eye.</p><p>“What…what are they doing here?”</p><p>Renn smirked again, but this time the spark in her eyes died down to reveal concern. She stood, brushing off stray blades of grass and leaves from her clothes. Stretching, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Gee, I guess they must’ve followed me here. Welp, nothing for it but to take a nap. I think I’ve earned it. See ya later, Captain.”</p><p>And with that, she sauntered off down the hill, hands clasped behind her back in fake nonchalance. Warriors still noticed the nod she exchanged with Time when they passed by. He pulled his scarf over his head as a makeshift hood.</p><p>“It’s a conspiracy,” he muttered.</p><p>He knew this was coming, he just thought he’d have more time to prepare. Everything was still so…raw. He glanced back down at the green tunic in his lap. His stomach was gripped with nausea and he set the bundle aside to hug his knees to his chest once more.</p><p>As his companions moved closer to him, he shut his eyes, trying to pretend his heart wasn’t beating faster with every step they took. Whatever happened he would not cry. He needed to get his strength back, needed to put his face back on. He breathed in the scent of his freshly-washed scarf once more and took a deep breath. Then, he waited.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wind was cold. And he was tired. But most of all, he was worried. Worried about Warriors, and worried about what he might be thinking right now. He also couldn’t help but worry about Cia, and whether or not she was really dead. Sure, she turned to dust and all that, but it was difficult not to imagine her reappearing just around the next corner with that unsettling smile. Goddesses, he wished he could’ve delivered that bitchslap Legend promised him.</p><p>But they’d let Warriors take her on himself, and Wind wasn’t about to rain on that parade. Not when it worked out in the end. More or less. They still had nine dead Hylians and an unconscious Kari, not to mention their own Links to take care of. They were lucky Zelda and her troops had found them not long soon after Warriors dropped.</p><p>Warriors…</p><p>Wind’s hands fisted the hem of his tunic and he bit his lip. They were nearing the top of the hill and could see the outline of a tree and two people at the summit. One of them grew closer to them and Wind silently thanked Renn for leading them to their friend, although Wind hardly recognized him. He looked so forlorn, sitting under that tree. His scarf fluttered weakly in the breeze like a broken wing, and part of it was draped over his face, making it impossible to see his face from this angle. His body language spoke of anything but being open to conversation.</p><p>Their little group gathered around Warriors, peering slightly around the tree but not too close to make him feel cornered. Wind knew they were walking on eggshells, but honestly, Wind was nervous. In a fit of uncharacteristic childishness, he reached out to grip Legend’s hand. Legend, surprisingly, didn’t react, save for the gentle squeeze he sent back as reassurance.</p><p>Time was the first to break the silence. He took Renn’s spot next to Warriors and fixed his gaze on the view below.</p><p>“It’s going to be a beautiful day.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m alright, you know. We all pulled through, and Artemis took care of us while you were out. Kari’s made a full recovery and, thanks to Renn’s quick-thinking, Tiran looks like he’ll be OK too.”</p><p>Smothered whispers issued out from the Captain’s still form.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“…What about them?”</p><p>Time turned. “Who do you mean? The nine people who betrayed the kingdom and proceeded to try and kill two people and aid in the kidnapping of the rest of us? You only did what you were trained and taught to do. That’s just how the law is. There’s no need to worry about any of that, now. What’s done is done, and everybody’s safe—”</p><p>Warriors whipped his head around so fast, Wind worried he’d have neck damage because of it.</p><p>“How can you say that?! You saw what I did! You all saw! I killed them in cold blood--they didn’t even get a chance to defend themselves!”</p><p>Warriors shoved his face into his forearms, breaths coming in erratic gasps.</p><p>“I-I did it ag-again T-Time. I g-got lost i-in the mist. I l-let it take m-me. I’m sorry!”</p><p>Time quickly knelt in front of Warriors and gripped his ankles. Warriors flinched slightly, but lifted his head off his arms.</p><p>“It’s ok, big bro. I’m not mad. None of us are. I know you didn’t want to do it, it just happens sometimes—”</p><p>“But I don’t want it to happen! I don’t want to have to feel like I need to go there just because I can’t deal with it myself. I’m not strong enough—”</p><p>Wind had heard enough. He was tired of sitting back and watching his brother in pain. He strode quickly to Warriors’ side and knelt right next to him, staring his straight in the eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears, like he was trying to hold them back, and it made Wind want to pull him into a hug right then and there, but he had something to say.</p><p>“Warriors. Since the moment we met you’ve treated me like your little brother. And even though I’m not a fan of the little part of that, I’ve always seen you as my big brother. I might not have gone through a war with you to understand exactly what you’re talking about, but I have spent enough time with you to know for a fact that you’re one of the bravest, strongest people I know. I can’t hate you or be upset with what you did, we’ve all done things in our past and Hylia knows we’re doing things we regret, but I’ll always trust you.”</p><p>Warriors stared at him with such open vulnerability and surprise Wind thought his heart might break, but he sat and waited for a reply. Suddenly, he felt a little self-conscious about his words. He didn’t want the others to think he was a baby or anything. He swallowed nervously.</p><p>“You…you’re not scared of me? Of what I might do?”</p><p>Wind gawked. “That’s what you’re worried about? Hylia, have you met Tetra? No offense, I’ve met spiders that are scarier than you Wars.”</p><p>A weak smile tweaked the Captain’s lips and Wind felt a small rush of pride. It shriveled up when he saw Warriors frown and cast his eyes down towards the ground. The others must have seen it too, because they all moved to sit down around Warriors, creating a sort of circle that sourly reminded Wind of their arrangement in Cia’s temple.</p><p>“What is it, Warriors?” Sky spoke up.</p><p>“That name. Warriors” Warriors whispered. He said the title like it burnt his tongue. “I was proud of it at first, but she was right…it’s the name of a killer. Wars. Death. So many…because of me.”</p><p>“She’s right.”</p><p>What? Wind searched for who had said it and found Four looking completely straight-faced back at a confused Warriors.</p><p>“The word 'Warriors' does have such connotations, and the fact that we often shorten it to ‘Wars’ probably doesn’t help.” His eyes glinted violet as he spoke. “But I’ve always thought about it as a protector. A warrior who protects those who cannot help themselves. And is wasn’t like you weren’t fighting in a war because you were bloodthirsty. You were fighting for your people, for your princess, and for good. There’s nothing more admirable than that. There’s always going to be different parts that make up a whole, light or dark, positive connotations, negative connotations, but you’ve always tried to be the light, and I respect you for that.”</p><p>The whole group nodded in agreement at that, and Wind felt the brief anger that rose up die down.</p><p>Time squeezed Warriors’ ankle. “Would you still be ok with us calling you Warriors or would you like to pick something else?”</p><p>Warriors bit his lip, deep in thought before shaking his head and smiling at Four gratefully. “I think I’ll be ok now.”</p><p>Time grinned and squeezed his ankle once more before sitting back. Wild took off his hood, allowing his scarred face to become bathed in the first pricks of the sun’s rays. His hands were fidgeting with an arrow (a regular one, thank Hylia) but his face was set in determination when he spoke up to Warriors.</p><p>“I don’t remember all that much from before the Shrine of Resurrection. All that knightly stuff and the war with Calamity Ganon is mostly lost to me still. But one thing I do remember is how I felt before I was…defeated.”</p><p>Twilight shifted closer to Wild to touch shoulders with his protégé in a show of silent support. Wild smiled softly in response and looked back to Warriors after taking a deep breath.</p><p>“There was so much guilt. All of my friends were gone, Zelda—er, Flora was relying on me to protect her, but I fell anyway. I couldn’t save my people from the guardians or the monsters, I couldn’t do anything but sit in that shrine and wait for my body to heal. It was all on me as the champion who wielded the sword that seals the darkness to save Hyrule. It felt like I was the only one fighting, that it was all my fault I couldn’t do the one task I was given—”</p><p>Twilight squeezed his hand, which had been getting more twitchy with the arrow. Wild took another breath, this one a little frustrated at the fact that he was having trouble with his words.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is, it’s not your fault. If a kingdom or an army has to put their faith into one person in order to save them, it’s a sorry lot to be with after all. You can’t save everyone no matter how hard you try. All you can do is get back up and try again the next day…or 100 years, it’s different for everybody.”</p><p>A few chuckles escaped their lips and Wind was grateful for both his brothers’ words. He felt his own eyes growing a bit damp and was pleased to see most of the others were in similar states. It was quiet for a few seconds and everyone sat peacefully if not still with apprehension at the words not yet said.</p><p>“Warriors, are you upset with the way you look?”</p><p>Wind saw Warriors look up at Hyrule with a panic in his eyes. His face, which had been tinted pink from the chill of the morning drained of colour and his mouth gaped, trying to form words from incoherent syllables.</p><p>Wind remembered the way Warriors looked as he raised the dagger Cia gave him to his face. He seemed almost peaceful, in a morbid acceptance of self-mutilation. It had made Wind want to scream and yank the knife away from him as fast as possible. But, thanks to Time, nothing come of it. No one spoke, waiting for him to answer, content to sit patiently until he was ready. Warriors eventually slumped down into his arms again, defeat evident. When he spoke, his voice was raspy, as if it hadn’t been used in years.</p><p>“I guess…I thought that if I were less pretty…the people around me wouldn’t get hurt, that they would like me less and stay away.”</p><p>Legend scoffed beside him. “Please, that’s what your personality’s for.”</p><p>Alarm bells went off in Wind’s head. He elbowed Legend in the ribs. <em>“What the hell Legend?! What are you doing?!”</em> he tried to yell as quietly as possible. But Legend ignored him and folded his arms in a false show of annoyed stubbornness.</p><p>“Old news, Captain, you’re not getting rid of us anytime soon, whether you like it or not. And who’s to say whether or not something like that will make any difference anyway? Time is married, but have you <em>seen</em> what Malon has to deal with?” –“Hey!”—"With our luck, you’ll only draw more pursuers thanks to your manly new scar. Hell, Wild’s always got people hitting on him and he almost lost half his body”—“That’s fair.”—“So don’t think you can scare us away with any of that stuff, ‘cause it’s not happening, end of story.”</p><p>If Wind thought Warriors looked surprised after his speech he looked positively flabbergasted once Legend finished his. His mouth was parted in shock and his blue eyes, which had been dull and lifeless, were open wide and sparkling with unshed tears. Well, mostly unshed. It seemed one had snuck out and was making its way down his face, but he didn’t look like he had noticed.</p><p>His scarf had also fallen off his head and left his face completely unbothered by the obstructing fabric. Wind looked at it curiously, thinking back to what Warriors had said. <em>Too pretty?</em> He supposed he was handsome, conventionally speaking. He had a strong jawline, relatively unblemished skin (though a few small strings of silver scars flashed silently in the light), bright golden hair, and shimmering blue eyes. Although it wasn’t alluded to very much, he was well-built, and had the strength to match a life spent training and fighting in the army. But that was it. He was attractive, Wind could tell. He supposed he could see why women (and even the occasional man) would flock to him at taverns and inns. But he was his older brother. He couldn’t imagine someone seeing him as an object—of desiring him as Cia did. Wind shivered. Gross.</p><p>He remembered the way Cia had looked at him and how she had touched him. Hylia, how would he ever forget? But that was all Cia. She was the one who needed fixing. She was the one who was hurting people, not Warriors. He was about to mention this to Warriors when Sky spoke up from where he was sat. The normally sleepy fellow looking at Warriors with such conviction that Wind could hardly recognize the gentle swordsman.</p><p>“I have something to say too, Warriors. I know it was Cia’s magic that made it seem like we didn’t care about you, but I’d like to apologize if I’ve ever said or acted in a way that made you feel as though you weren’t important to the group. I know that if you weren’t with us, we would have lost a lot more battles and had a lot more wounds. So, thank you for keeping us safe, Captain.”</p><p>“Yeah, if it weren’t for your battle strategies, we’d probably be dead by now, or have lost a few limbs at least. I try, but I’m really just flying by the seat of my trousers every time.” Twilight rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>Time laughed softly, but with genuine amusement. “Ain’t that the truth. It feels like I have a mini Warriors in my head telling me what to do, but honestly, I’m just trying my best with you boys. Hylia knows I’ll have grey hair by the end of this.”</p><p>More laughter and Wind felt the atmosphere lighten up a bit. He was even happier to see that Warriors had uncurled his legs and had them stretched out in front of him, leaving his hands to tug at his scarf in embarrassment. It was odd, seeing such a shy expression on Warriors’ face, but Wind preferred it to the forlorn look he had on earlier.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here too, Warriors,” Hyrule spoke up. “I mean, it’s nice having someone around who knows actual first aid instead of just red potions and my magic.”</p><p>“Yeah, “ Wind piped up. “Without you, who’s gonna teach us how to actually work together or act like a complete mother hen when one of us is injured?”</p><p>“And how am supposed to make money without a chump like you to bet with?” added Legend.</p><p>“And who’s gonna steal my boots when they’re too lazy to find their own?” Twilight raised an eyebrow in mock seriousness, but it quickly gave way to a teasing smile. Warriors looked at him, then looked at his feet at the familiar pair of boots that adorned them, then back at Twilight, face blank. Then, understanding poured into his expression and his face flushed red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh! Twilight, I’m sorry! I was in a rush and they were just sitting there and it was dark—” Laughter erupted from the group as Warriors sputtered, but Twilight waved away his apologies, laughing as well.</p><p>Warriors stared at Twilight and the rest of them with eyes wide in confusion, watching them cackle in amusement at the exchange. Then, a small smile graced his lips and he too joined in the revelry, his laughter getting stronger and louder every second. Soon, they were all lying in the grass, clutching their bellies as the spasms of their joy threatened to break ribs. Wind fell backwards, feeling all the emotions he’d been keeping locked inside come pouring out as he gasped for breath.</p><p>As he finally regained the ability to breathe, he heard the sound of crying tickle his ears. He sat back up, ignoring the blades of grass and the dirt stuck to him to find Warriors sobbing into his scarf. He shuffled forward on his knees to where Warriors was still sat. He gently tugged the scarf away from his face.</p><p>“Hey now, you don’t want to get this all dirty again, do you?”</p><p>Warriors made a strangled gargle that sounded like a chuckle amidst the sobs but he nodded and allowed Wind to drape the cloth over his shoulder once more. Wind looked at Warriors, arms spread outwards.</p><p>“Is it ok if I hug you?” he whispered.</p><p>Warriors nodded and Wind finally hugged his big brother. He tucked his head right over Warriors heart, letting him rest his chin on the top of his head. Arms shakily found their way wrapped around his back and he squeezed back something fierce. Something that said, <em>“I love you Warriors, and you better believe it.”</em> By now, Warriors had returned to full-body sobbing, and Wind felt fingers tighten on the back of his tunic and Warriors’ body jerking with the force of the sobs.</p><p>As he continued, Wind also felt more bodies begin to press against him, more hands wrapping around to touch his shoulder and back as seven more hugs joined the one he and Warriors started. Wind <em>was</em> cold. But now, he was warm. And he was happy. Warriors’ crying had died down to silent tears and the odd gasp for breath, but Wind knew they all caught his words, quiet as they were.</p><p>“I love you guys.”</p><p>“We love you too, Warriors."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT'S DONE!! The end of my first fic has arrived and boy does it feel good. I seriously cannot thank you all enough for reading, sending kudos, and commenting!! Knowing that there are people who care enough to read my work just fills me with so much joy I cannot put it into words, so thanks again!!</p><p>Me: whew, I finally finished it, and it's looking pretty good if I do say so myself! :)<br/>*looks back to see spelling mistakes* MOTHER--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>